Kale And Cabba And Caulifla And The Love Triangle Crush
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: Join us in a Universe 6 before multiple universes, tingling feelings, instant super sayain, and friendly behavior leading to attempted murder... Here is - The Love Triangle
1. Chapter 1

_S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Update_ _July_ _21,_ 2017 _:_** _The official unofficial song for this story is "True" by Spandau Ballet. [Don't own song]_

 _ **Author Intro:** For all of you who didn't know - All Of You - I really think Cabba, Kale, And Caulifla are really cute and I love their personalities. Kale is my Favorite. This story will start before Cabba fights Vegeta. AU. In fact this is a High School Fanfic._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing...Not even the made up last names I gave the characters._  
 _So join us in a Universe 6 before multiple universes, tingling feelings, instant super Saiyan, and friendly behavior leading to attempted murder... Here it goes..._

* * *

 **The Love Triangle**  
 **Chapter 1**

Cabba arrived at his new Saiyan school. It was well made. And sturdy. Cabba smiled. This school was supposed to have a good reputation. There was plenty of space. Beautiful trees and bushes outside. The steps leading up to the entree doors were well maintained and there was no trash to be found. As he walked he looked around. He looked at the couple other Saiyans here early. He hoped they were all pretty friendly. He hoped people would like him even though it was a month into the school year. He breathed in and out. He was ready.

He walked up the steps and through the doors. He headed to the principal's office to be assigned his schedule. The interior of the school was just as nice as the outside. The lockers were not broke and no graffiti anywhere that he could tell. Cabba grinned. This school was definitely better then his last school. He wondered how it looked when all the students were around. He was early after all due to his meeting with the principal.

S

As Cabba arrived at the principal's office he opened the door and went up to a woman at a desk.

"Hello miss, I'm Cabba Hero. I'm supposed to see the principal for my schedule"

"The woman spoke in a kind but frank manner saying "Very well. The principal's room is the forth door on the left behind me."

"Cabba bowed and said "Thank you!".

Cabba moved aside and went strait to the door and knocked. Less then a minute later the door was open with a large male with black hair and a scar on his forehead who said " Come in. Sit.". Cabba entered and took a seat.

Principal said "Welcome to _Saiya-Jin Elite Masters Private School_. You may call me Principal Staff. We enlisted you due to your high marks but to be honest your top power ranking in your school made the choice easy. It's a pleasure to meet you Cabba."

Cabba said " Thank you sir!" He was smiling inside and probably failing to hide a huge smile on the outside too.

The principal handed Cabba some papers. "Here is your schedule. You have Physical Education today and your power level will be scored. I very well hope your power level will be the highest here".

Cabba noticed that the principal said that too eagerly so Cabba asked "Why do you want me to have the highest power level sir?"

The Principal coughed and said " Oh uh. Well we want all the students here to excel and so that is why." He coughed again and said " Well You should be off now. I have many papers to attend". He said taking out a huge pile of paperwork.

"Cabba said " Yes sir!" And left the room.

S

"Cabba walked the halls looking for his class room. They rooms were organized easily so he knew pretty much where to go. There were more students walking around now and Cabba looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes before class started. Plenty of time. He found his locker and looked inside. It had all of his books and materials already there. This school was looking better and better. Cabba thought they must really care about the students to do this for them at the begining of the year.

"Cabba looked at his schedule. It was an eight hour day with and hour for lunch. The schedule alternated every two days. His classes for today were: Saiyan Lang., Physical Education, History, and Art. His classes tomorrow were Math, History, Science, and Music.

"Ten minutes to get to class... Cabba went ahead and headed to his first class. He went in and saw two students and the teacher already there. He went up to the teacher. The teacher was an overweight male with glasses. Cabba said "I'm Cabba Hero. I am a new student". The teacher shook his hand and said " I'm professor Hatch. Welcome."

Cabba looked behind him and back to the teacher. Mr. Hatch got up and said "Now Now where to place you... I know!" He pointed to a girl at the back of the class "You can go sit by Kale back there"

"Cabba quickly said " But sir I'd like to be closer to the front to learn better".

Mr Hatch shook his head and said "Nonsense! Kale has the best grades in this class!"

Cabba looking surprised said "Really? Well it might be a good idea to sit by her after all then!"

Cabba went to sit by the girl named Kale. When he first started walking she was looking at him but quickly looked down. Cabba found that odd. He sat next to her. He looked over at her looking down and said "Hey. My name is Cabba. Nice to meet you!" But there was no response. Cabba said "Uh.. Well I heard you have the best grades in this class. I think that is awesome". No reply. Cabba looked at her. The girl winced and looked down and the put her arms on the table and her head down facing the other way. Cabba thought to himself ~ Gee she must be really shy~ So he said one more thing. " Sorry" in a gentle voice and turned his attention back to class. He looked at his watch as many students came in. Two minutes left before class.

As class began the teacher let all the students sit. Looked over the room and promptly started class. Cabba took out his notebook and pencil. Class progressed. It was a fun class and not very difficult. Cabba enjoyed it. He was ok with not being introduced to all the other students. They would get a chance to meet in time.

After finishing the last assignment of the class and getting a reading and writing homework Cabba packed up his things. He wondered who his first friend would be. He looked at Kale beside was still writing things down. She looked to be very into her work. Cabba admired a good work ethic... But suddenly she stopped she looked at Cabba and back at her paper. She scrunched up her arms close to the paper as if Cabba were reading it. Cabba looked away and sighed. She clearly hated him. And now he wondered what she was writing.

S

As the bell rang Cabba picked up his items and looked at his schedule. Physical Education was next up. As the students were leaving Cabba got up after Kale and left the room. On the way out Kale tripped and knocked into a big guy. She righted herself up and the guy said "watch where you are going!" Kale flinched and walked past but the Boy grabbed her arm and said "I Said watch where you're going!" And he pushed her to the ground in front of Cabba. Cabba frowned and stepped in front of Kale. He said "Hey look. It was an accident. Kale didn't mean to hit you. She tripped."

The big guy frowned and said "Who are you? Get out of my way! I'm gonna beat her up!" The boy threw a fist which Cabba easily grabbed with one hand leaving the big boy with his mouth wide. Cabba said assertively "No. You won't lay a hand on her. Got it?" The big boy just nodded and turned and left.

Cabba turned back to Kale she was looking at the ground with her hands on her chest and all her books and papers shattered on the floor. Cabba knelt down and started picking up her things. He didn't look at her but as he picked up her things he said " Don't worry, I wont let that guy hurt you". As he finished picking up her things he looked at her. Their eyes met but instantly hers were diverted directly to the ground. Cabba was quiet for a second. He then placed her items in a neat pile in front of Kale. He said "I'll see you later Kale" and he got up and walked off to his next class.

S

Cabba was walking to Physical Education, his next class on the list. He noticed people were looking at him. Was it because he was new or had news spread of the near fight earlier? Either way Cabba just went to his locker and put his things away and went to the P.E. class.

Cabba found the boys locker room and switched out clothing. They all went into the main P.E area.

A big buff teacher coach was in the middle. Everyone circled him. Cabba just went with the flow. He realized he had only talked to Kale and the teachers so far today. He must have been stressed from that near fight too much to talk to anyone new. Right now he just wanted to pay attention.

The coach said "Everybody! Today is the yearly power scaling! You will step up one by one and have your level read. Last year the average level was 40,000. Good luck. Please line up and stay quiet!" The students did so.

As student after student went by the levels were fairly close. Cabba wandered if anyone would match him.

After a while there was a loud applause that was shushed and a tall student went up for levelling. The coach shouted "450,000". The female students seemed to like this guy. He did have a decent power level. As students went up Cabba noticed the big guy who tried to bully Kale. He got a " 220,000". Cabba paid attention when it was Kale's Turn. He had not seen her up until this point. The couch said "110,000!" No-one said anything. Cabba was amazed. Kale had a high power level. There was a silence for the next person. Cabba wondered why. The coach said "Caulifla 3,880,700! Probably the highest again this year!". Cabba was amazed. She was strong. The line whittled down until it was Cabba's turn. The Coach looked at him and said "Hurry up kid" Cabba replied "Yes Sir!"

Cabba got on the power scale. He wanted to know his power. In front of him the coach gasped. He said '4,320,000" Everyone started talking and making noise until the coach quieted them down. After the power scaling the Physical Education class was over. That was all to that class for the day. At the end of P.E. class Cabba was called to the principal's office.

S

Cabba left for the principal's office. Was he going to be punished? He opened the office doors to see Principal Staff and other people waiting for him. They cheered. Principal staff put his arm around Cabba saying "Cabba my boy! Way to go. You have the highest power level in the whole school. Man that Caulifla was showing off her 3 million and Boom" He threw his hands up " You just 4 million-ed her! Amazing!"

The principal pulled Cabba aside into his office saying "Cabba do you know what my power level is? It's 980,000. Only you and that brat have me beat... Please one up her in everything!"

Cabba couldn't get a word in until now "Sir, what are you saying?" The principal sighed "That Caulifla has done whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. If we suspend her she just vacationed and if we gave her detention her she just won't go to it. But you just hit her where it hurt! Her ego. She is going to hate your guts and be your number one rival. I love it! You have her beat!" Cabba gulped and Principal Staff shook his hand once more and let him return to class...

As Cabba was walking back to his next class he knew one thing... This year would be interesting...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S


	2. Chapter 2

_S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"AAARRRGHHH!" Yelled Caulifla. She slammed the door to her home closed. It was a very strong home that her parents paid top dollar for. Still the door cracked. This was the first time is years Caulifla had cracked it.

Her parents looked at her. Her dad put his hands on his head and her mom said " Oh sweetie! What is bothering you?"

Caulifla was upset and her voice showed it "Nothing Mom!"

Her mom looked at her with pity as she went to her room. Her mom said " Remember you can talk to us anytime... We love you!"

Caulifla said "Whatever!" And went to her room. She shut the door hard but not as hard as the front door. This door was not as strong and as much as she wanted to break doors she wanted privacy She jumped and fell on her bed with a frown.

She mumbled "That boy! I will show him! I am the best! Not him!"

She had left school immediately after Physical Education Class... Well after that class and after having to go to the principal's office.

She remembered back.

"~ "What do you want stiff staff?" Asked Caulifla to the grinning principal. She knew he hated being called that.

The principal laughed. "Just to inform you, miss second highest power level, that starting on Monday I am switching you to all of Cabba's classes!"

Caulifla questioned "Cabba? What is that?"

Principal Staff smiled wider "You mean who! And who it is is the boy who outclassed your power level." Caulifla frowned and Staff smiled wider.

Caulifla said "You can't just switch my classes moron!"

Principal staff said "You'd be right if you had to finish your classes... But I am going to pass you on your classes with an A+. As long as I do that you can be placed in these classes. You can compete with Cabba now... I'm sure he'll best you though" He laughed more.

Caulifla smiled "Free A+s? You must be stupider then you look. And I get to crush your little boyfriend?" She laughed because Principal Staff did frown at that comment.

Principal Staff said "We'll see. I hope he bests you in every subject. Until then you have today and tomorrow to enjoy your current classed that you must attend to get those credits. Then you have the weekend off. And on Monday you start your new schedule" He handed her the paper.~

Caulifla smiled. So she had one day left of her current classes then the weekend to herself. On Monday she would show this Cabba who is boss! She smiled and yawned. She fell asleep.

S

Caulifla went to school. Everyone looking at her. She was getting more and more upset. She was just waiting for someone to say something to her.

No Cabbage in any of her classes today. She wanted to destroy him so much. He humiliated her.

She kept looking for him but nothing. All eyes were on her but none dare speak to her.

In her current class the teacher was going on and on about nothing. Beside her she heard "Hey Caulifla... Caulifla" She looked and said "Shut up Timmy. Moron." She turned back and stared at the dull teacher.

Timmy beside her said "Aren't you mad Cabba beat your power"

Caulifla smiled sadistically and said "Let me show you how mad I am after class then..."

Timmy shook his hands "Nono! I was just going to tell you something important"

Caulifla listened as he said "Cabba was about to beat me up yesterday. His girlfriend back there tried to knock me down so I defended myself But Cabba hit me and..."

Caulifla interrupted "What girl? What is her name?"

Timmy said "It's Kale and she is back there in the corner."

Caulifla said "You can shut up now. That's all I wanted to know."

Caulifla looked at the girl and smiled. Revenge.

S

After class Caulifla waited until Kale left. Caulifla followed her. It was lunch time but Kale was not walking there.

Caulifla looked and watched Kale enter the library. Caulifla followed.

The library was huge so Caulifla followed sneakily.

Kale went on a poetry aisle and sat down. Caulifla watched. Kale opened a book and looked through it. She did this with four books. She then got out a notebook and neatly took a page out instead of just ripping it out.

Caulifla watched and thought "What a wuss. Why would Cabba date her?"

Kale was smiling and writing what Caulifla thought to be poetry. She must be writing a love poem or some garbage like that.

Caulifla had waited long enough she entered the aisle of books. Kale noticed and took her books and paper and got up. Caulifla smiled as Kale went to pass her. Caulifla grabbed her arm and pulled her back then used both hands and knocked her down so all the books and papers scattered.

Kale meekly and slowly picked up her stuff while looking down. Caulifla smirked.

"Get up!" Commanded Caulifla as Kale got up slowly looking down to the side with her books pressed up against her.

Caulifla knocked the books from her hands. She noticed Kale had one paper left in her hand. It must be that love poem.

Caulifla snickered at Kale "What? Are you into poetry, Kale?"

Kale flinched backwards in apparent fear. She raised her arms to herself as if seeking protection.

Caulifla frowned. She wanted Kale to backtalk her... Just. For. Fun. Everyone eventually back talked her. She found it amusing. She always won in trash talk and when it got physical even more so... She dominated.

Caulifla decided to be a bit more forceful. She went up to the cowering Kale and took her Poetry paper not bothering to read it. She took it and shook it above Kale, who flinched and didn't say anything.

Caulifla was getting impatient but didn't touch Kale. She said "You're such a loser! You can't even talk?"

Kale was forming tears from her eyes.

Caulifla had never seen anyone cry before by her words or actions and it annoyed her. Caulifla said angrily "You're going to be a cry baby too?

Kale lowered herself to the floor and started crying. She covered her eyes and sobbed.

Caulifla stopped her words for a moment. She had never had this effect on anyone before. It was not fun like having someone back talk her. Caulifla enjoyed demeaning people who thought themselves tough or better but this Kale was not fighting back.

Caulifla said " You're really just going to cry like a baby? "

Kale cried harder and Caulifla felt some remorse. She almost never felt that. She never felt in the wrong. But this girl was just weak and fragile and everything weak...

Caulifla played it off with a shrug " Oh well I was just kidding but you can cry if you want "

Kale still cried.

Caulifla watched the girl sobbing and bit her lip. This Kale girl was getting to make Caulifla regret her words.

Caulifla said "See you shouldn't have been so dumb.. So you can stop crying now" she shouted.

Kale seemed to cry harder.

Caulifla was feeling bad for her actions. She definitely couldn't show it. So she did the closest thing to an apology. She got closer to the sobbing girl and dropped her poetry saying "Here's your dumb poetry back. I won't destroy it this time!"

Kale continued crying.

Caulifla looked around. Nobody was looking. Caulifla made a decision and said "I - I didn't mean to make you cry" in an annoyed but quieter voice.

Kale was still just crying.

Caulifla said "I didn't mean to make you cry... So you can stop crying now."

Kale slowly stopped crying.

Caulifla smirked. "See. You look much better when you're not crying! You shouldn't be dating that Cabbage."

Kale looked up at Caulifla weakly. She then looked down.

Caulifla felt awkward. What was she even doing? She wanted Cabba and Kale to lose their attitude of feeling strong but it must be just Cabba... This Kale girl was just pathetic.

Caulifla turned and walked away with a non crying Kale behind her sitting on the floor.

Her attempt to beat up Cabba's girlfriend failed. She'd just have to beat up Cabba himself.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Evil Goku - Thank you. I will continue it!

Jeck2910 - Thanks. Please tell me what you think this chapter too. Also what do you mean "too much water"?

GoHaNViDeLSon - Thanks. Tell me how you think chapter 2 is?

Jss2141 - Does this count as a fight?

Zenotai123 - Thanks. I will!

Why Do It Have - Because I didn't know how to start it off. It may go out of school though. Idk.

Thanks a lot everyone!

S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1

_S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S_

 _ **Author Note:** Please read fully as there are notes at bottom of chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

Cabba sighed as he got into bed and lay down thinking - What a crazy day -. He remembered back.

~All day after P.E. class everyone looked at him. Some said hi and he'd say hi back... But most just stared at him. He felt a bit awkward.

Everything was going well in his classes. He was able to understand everything fully. That was a huge plus.

On Friday something did happen. He met the guy with 450,000 power level.

Cabba had been walking from the school looking around at the beatiiful trees when he heard a sound. He looked behind him. A tall guy with about twenty girls following him were headed his direction. Cabba moved to get out of there way but the guy said "Hey Cabba, Wait!"

Cabba stopped and the guy came up, stopped, smiled and held out his hand saying "Hello! My name is Delorian!"

Cabba said "Hello"

Delorian introduced himself more "My fangirls and I wanted to say hi and meet you. Your high power level is amazing and I actually wanted yo extend you an exclusive offer"

Cabba asked "What offer"

Delorian smiled again saying "I am the captain of the schools game team. Every couple of months we hold events including a fighting tournament with rules and regulations at the end of the school year. Every event is generally won by myself and my team but we are in need of talent for all these events. Would you be interested?"

Cabba was interested and said "Sure. But I still need to know more."

Delorian said " Meetings are on Friday. We just had one. So if you meet me in room 386 next Friday we will discuss further. Ok?"

Cabba said "Alight. I will be there then."

All the girls cheered and Delorian walked off saying "See you then!"~

Cabba smiled. At least some things were going well. He assumed the other students would get used to him in time. Everything was good.

S

Caulifla was munching on food and watching SaiyaTV. It had live action and cartoons and a bunch of shows. Since it was the weekend and Caulifla had nothing better to do she just relaxed at home. She had already worked out earlier and was hungry. She had a bunch of meat and other foods so she was about to devour it all. So she relaxed and ate and watched. She had her mind off of Cabba finally.

Suddenly the next show came on. Caulifla said "Boring" as it was the news. As she was about to turn it the Saiyan on the TV said " Could your words lead to someone's suicide? Be careful what you say". Caulifla snickered. What kind of person would kill themselves because of another Saiyan's words? She thought of Kale. She laughed "She probably would". Caulifla then listened to the news about hateful comments leading to Saiyans killing themselves. Caulifla coughed and thought to herself - Kale wouldn't actually kill herself -. The news talked about lonely people with no friends seeing no way out killing themselves due to unnecessary remarks. Caulifla felt uneasy thinking - No... No way Kale would do that. She may have no friends but... - and Caulifla thought of all she had done the other day. She didn't even know for sure if Kale and Cabba were a couple. Caulifla turned the channel to a cartoon and swore not to worry about it anymore thinking - I didn't do anything wrong. Kale is fine. Stupid Kale -.

As the day progressed Caulifla kept thinking about Kale. What if Kale really did kill herself because of Caulifla's words. It would hurt Cabba probably. She smiled but then frowned. For some reason she didn't want Kale to hurt herself.

All through the weekend Caulifla grew more and more interested in going to school on Monday to check on Kale. She didn't know why she she did. This feeling had her worried and upset and actually kept her mind off Cabba too.

This continued thru the weekend untill Sundsy night.

Caulifla was trying to sleep early Sunday night. The sooner Monday arrived the sooner she could make sure cry baby Kale was ok. But Caulifla could not sleep. She went to get food instead. Her mom was in the kitchen . Caulifla decided to ask a question.

Caulifla said "Mom..."

Hey mother looked at her with a smile and said "Yes sweetie, whats wrong?"

Caulifla avoided that by saying "Nothing is wrong. By the way if you had ever made someone cry what would you do?"

Her mom replied "I'd say sorry and give then a biiiigg hug!"

Caulifla sighed and said "Yeah right mom" and went to her room again. Her mom was too silly to take seriously.

Caulifla lay in bed until she fell asleep.

S

On Monday Caulifla went to the school. She walked around with her demeanour but was looking around a lot. No Kale. Caulifla thought - Surely that girl wouldn't kill herself! -

Caulifla looked around for a few more minutes for Kale. No Kale. Caulifla's heart beat a bit faster and she thought - Shut up Caulifla. Chill out. Kale is fine! -

Caulifla looled at her schedule "Saiyan Lang? I guess they don't think I can talk well enough..." Caulifla went to the class. She opened to door. There was a fat teacher she looked around and saw Cabba and frowned and then her hear skipped a beat as she saw Kale. Then Caulifla just laughed loudly in the muddle of the room. She felt so stupid. Of course Kale was fine.

Everyone looked at her. She just ran her hands through her hair and looked around. She thought - I found the perfect spot! -.

S

Cabba found his seat in class and sat next to Kale. He turned to her and she looked over then down. Cabba smiled and said "Gee you get here really early huh? I like your work ethic!". He noticed Kale had a small smile on her face. He looked forward and smiled thinking - She really is very shy. Lets not spoil the moment trying to talk to her. Class will start in five minutes anyway -

Cabba watched as each student got to the room. Class was about to begin and Cabba was ready for today's lessons.

Suddenly the door flrw open and a girl walked in. Cabba recognized her. It was Caulifla. He hoped she was not mean like the principal said. He watched as the girl looked around and then laughed manically. Everyone stared. Cabba thought - What is so funny? -

He watched her stop and lower her head and snicker then walk over towards Cabba. Cabba looked beside him. An open seat. Cabba thought - I guess we'll see if she is nice -.

Caulifla sat next to Cabba. She didn't say anything but just looked forward. Cabba looked forward too. He smiled. The principal must have been exaggerating.

The teacher started class. Suddenly Cabba felt something hit his face. It fell on his desk in front of him. A paper ball. He looked over. Caulifla was looking forward. Cabba looked forward again trying to forget about it. Seconds later he felt another paper ball hit him. He looked over angrily at Caulifla who was looking forward. She turned and said "what?

Cabba said " Please stop doing that. "

Caulifla looked forward with a smile. Cabba turned his head. He noticed Kale was looking over to see what was going on but she put her head back down.

Another paper ball hit Cabba. He ignored it. And again. And again. He sighed. He considered asking the teacher to move his spot. He was about to hand when he though. If he moved Caulifla may do this to Kale too. And she surely wouldn't do anything being so shy.

Cabba turned again to see a paper ball coming at him. He grabbed it and said calmly "Stop!"

By now the teacher was passing out tests on what they had just heard. Cabba opened his mouth as he got his test to do. He didn't know what they had just heard he looked at Caulifa. She had her test and was filling it out easily. Cabba looked at his test and did the best he could. He thought he did ok. He would have to pay better attention even with Caulifla there.

All the students turned in their tests and class ended.

S

Caulifla was smiling inside. Cabba was going to get it. Throwing paper balls was just the beginning.

As Cabba got up quickly as the bell rang for end off class Caulifla noticed kale was still sitting. Caulifla teased by saying "Cabba!" He turned and looked at her and she finished "Aren't you forgetting your girlfriend?"

Both Cabba and Kale opened their mouths in surprise. Kale looked to the side and Cabba said "G-Girlfriend?" He was obviously flustered "Kale is not my girlfriend". Kale lowered herself into her seat more. Caulifla smiled and laughed. She walked out of the classroom saying " See you in P.E. "

S

Cabba growled in anger. Caulifla was a jerk. He turned to Kale. He was going to say something but didn't. He remembered what Caulifla said. -Girlfriend- and he really looked at Kale. He decuded she was pretty. shook his head snd walked out of class scared of his own feelings.i

He walked to P.E. thinking "I sure hope Caulifla doesn't act like this all the time."

S

Stopping before end of chapter but I do want to update tonight so I am. Chapter 3 Part 2 will conclude with P.E event. Then chapter 4 and on. But some longer chapters will be 2 pattern.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

S

 _Stopping before end of chapter but I do want to update tonight so I am. Chapter 3 Part 2 will conclude with P.E event. Then chapter 4 and on. But some longer chapters will be 2 pattern._

S

Reader Review Responses:

RinkatokikedokiariFutureShido - ok

Zenotai123 - Maybe in like 5 chapters? More or Less? What do you think?

Jss2141 - Thank You. You will see more Timmy btw. Please continue your reviews. Caulifla addressed below.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Thank you for the compliments. To be honest Caulifla is easier to do. Cabba is harder and Kale will be really tough to do. Caulifla is just very... Easy to read? Right now I do not know who will end up with who but I do want Kale to end up with Cabba or Caulifla.

* * *

 ** _Important Note: Hey everyone. Would you like to help shape this story? If so please leave your Reviews on how you think I should progress this story! It could be school only or an outside issue could happen causing them to leave school... ? Should this story have Vegeta and Goku or not? Tell me all your comments and opinions. I want this story to good. And although I can't please everyone I would like to try. And although I have my own ideas I want to hear yours too. So post your reviews and ideas? Thanks!_**

 _S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S_


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

_S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S_

 _ **Author Note:** Kale Perspective. Not sure how to write her so give your critique but please be kind. Thanks! Thumbs up for quick update?(Got this done early after I woke up but updating tonight so people will know it's been updated... Less then 24 hours either way)._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (Part 2)**

S

Kale watched as Cabba and Caulifla played dodge-ball. Everyone else was out and was sitting on the sidelines by the walls. In this version of dodge-ball the player had to catch the ball and throw it or be hit so everyone on the sidelines would be safe. It looked like they were pretty into it so the game looked like it might take a while. So Kale did what she often did. She daydreamed. She thought about when she met the two of them.

~Kale was in Saiyan Lang class when a new boy entered the class. She watched him go up to the teacher. The teacher pointed at her and she felt shy. She watched the boy come closer and looked down to avoid conversation. The boy went to the seat. Next to her and said "Hey. I'm Cabba. Nice to meet you". Kale clinched her hands gently under her desk. She was just too shy to talk to him. He then complimented her grades. She wanted to say thanks but being just too shy she put her hands on the desk and put her head between her arms to shield herself from the world. She then heard the boy say " sorry " and she felt bad.

Near the end of class Kale was finished with work and writing her own thoughts on paper including everything she wanted to say. Suddenly she felt like she was being looked at. Cabba was looking over so she looked at her paper and put her hands to keep him from seeing. She had writen what she wanted to say to him on there. She would be so embarrassed if he read that.

After class Kale was walking to the door and felt shy because of the new boy named Cabba. She tripped and fell and knocked into Timmy. He was a very tough bully. She tried to just walk away but he grabbed her and pushed her on the ground making her drop all her things. Ow. And she thought he was going to hurt her but that Cabba boy got in front of her and protected her. He scared off Timmy.

After that Cabba immediately helped pick up Kale's items. She looked at him. He had a determined face. She thought he was nice and sweet and handsome. She looked at him but then he looked at her and so she looked down in shyness. He said he'd see her next time and left.

She later found out he had the highest power level in the school. Which meant he'd be super popular. So he would just be popular and hate her. Kale just knew it~

S

As dodge-ball went on Kale hoped Cabba would win. Caulifla was very mean. She remember her tormentor from the past day.

~Kale was relaxing checking out poetry books and was getting out a paper to write her thoughts when another girl entered the aisle. Kale just wanted to walk past this girl and be alone. But this girl named Caulifla grabbed her and knocked her down. She was then demanded to get up and leave and she was about to but she was then taunted and had her items knocked from her hands and her daily thoughts on paper was in that girls hands to read.

Then Caulifla taunted her and said very mean things that hurt her feelings so much. Kale couldn't stop herself. She fell to the floor to shield herself and her emotions but Caulifla kept spouting her words so Kale started crying. She cried and it was humiliating. She wished she could defend herself and be more assertive.

After being driven to tears the bully told her she was kidding and to stop crying. Eventually Caulifla gave Kale her thoughts paper back. The bully kept apologizing so Kale was able to calm down enough to stop crying.

Kale heard Caulifla say she looked much better when not crying and not to date a cabbage. Kale looked up at the bully. Was she sorry or taunting her more? So Kale looked back down and the girl left...

Later In Saiyan Lang Class Cabba sat next to her. He complimented her on her work ethic and being early to class. She really liked being praised. It was a rare occurrence. She was feeling pretty happy. But it didn't last long. Caulifla entered the room and was laughing. Was she laughing at Kale personally? Kale felt shy.

Caulifla sat next to Cabba. Kale felt awkward. A minute later Kale was looking over to see that Caulifla was trying to bully Cabba. Cabba looked at Kale. She hid her head and she felt a new emotion. She was really mad at Caulifla. The bully who hurt her the other day and ruined her moment of joy today.

Why did Caulifla have to be so mean?

After class Cabba got up to leave and Caulifla got up and said to Cabba "Aren't you forgetting your girlfriend?" As she pointed at Kale. Cabba said Kale was not his girlfriend. She didn't know why but that hurt her feelings hearing that. But of course he would not want someone like her as a girlfriend... Caulifla was laughing and they both left. Kale got her things and left for P.E. too. So now she just watched then being competitive playing dodge-ball~

Kale looked back at them. Caulifla threw the ball at an odd angle and Cabba went for it but tripped. He got hit in front of Kale and she watched his body getting closer to hers.

S

Caulifla smiled as the ball hit Cabba. She frowned as he hit into Kale. Why did Caulifla feel so bad for the other day. She felt bad for hurting Kale.

Caulifla flew over. She made up her mind. She picked up Kale as Cabba got up. Kale opened her eyes and looked at Caulifla then looked to the side and down. Caulifla said "Listen. I'm sorry for what happened the other day. And I'm sorry for today and what I said. Uhh we should be friends!" Kale didn't respond and Caulifla felt awkward. She didn't know how to react in this situation. She thought of her mom's advise and randomly hugged Kale.

S

Cabba got up and watched Caulifla. He had to say something so he said "Caulifla!" She looked at him with a frown as he started talking " You hate me just because I had a high power level. That is not fair. We could be friends too you know. Being mean won't help! You won't get Kale to be your friend by being a bully!"

Caulifla walked up to him. She said "Ok. Truce?" And she held out her hand. Cabba thought for a second and then took Caulifla's hand.

S

And so the awkward Truce between Cabba and Caulifla began with Kale tagging along too (Maybe?)

S

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I was thinking of a way to bring Frost out and therefor lead to meeting Vegeta. I'm not sure what route to take. Oh also I despise male Brolly. I just love Kale because she has a much different personality with much of the same characteristics.

And why would Kale be optimistic?

Zenotai123 - Ma-Maybe

Jss2141 - Thanks again... Hope this doesn't disappoint?

S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please! S


	5. Chapter 4

_S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please S_

 **Author Note:** _GoHaNViDeLSoN helped me out majorly with the presentation of the story. Thank you so much! So now I can go_ _ **Bold**_ _or_ _Underlined_ _or_ _ **Bold Underlined**_ _or whatever. And another thing S means page break for story transitions. The whole story has been edited for correctness now (missing a couple smaller edits I will continue to fix). Thanks._

 _Also the next update will take a bit longer because I want to add a chapter to the Samurai Jack fanfic and LPS fanfic. This Fanfic will continue and be long. Thanks._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Cabba sighed. He thought to himself - Caulifla is much more bearable now but she can still be overbearing -

It was now Thursday and Cabba, Caulifla and Kale were in the picnic gardens outside of school grounds. It was a great addition to the school that had been around for years. There were many benches and trees. It was only allowed axcess to after school hours. Kale was sitting at the table being shy. Cabba was sitting at the table putting out food he had brought and Caulifla was walking around.

Cabba heard Caulifla's voice "Cabba!"

He tuned and said "Yeah?" As he was hit in the head with something. He said "Hey! Why did you did you do that".

Caulifla said " Because you're too slow". Cabba frowned. Caulifla added "Open it up. There are nuts in it to eat".

Cabba picked up a hard shell from the floor where it fell. Cabba opened the shell. It had in it. One fir each of them. He wondered if he should be happy for the nuts or mad for being hit. He took out the three nuts.

When Cabba had finished putting out foods Caulifla came back over saying " Let's eat now! ". Cabba smiled. Caulifla was predicable to rush things. He wanted to have a bit of fun so he put Kale's food in front of her first. Kale was still shy so Cabba felt great when she shyly said " Th-Thanks ". Cabba smiled and said " You're Welcome Kale". Caulifla came back and friendly sat next to Kale and put her arm around her saying to her "Dig in Kale" and smiled!. She turned to Cabba saying " Where is mine? I''m hungry!". Cabba sighed and prepared Caulifla's and then prepared his while Caulifla ate hers.

Cabba finished making his and they all ate. Cabba thought about how Caulifla got Kale to come with them.

~After Saiyan Lang class Cabba, Caulifla and Kale were headed out of the class when Caulifla said "Kale, Cabba!" They turned to her. She went up to them, specifically Kale and said "Since we have this truce we should hang out as friends." She turned directly at Kale and said "I am going to help you boost your confidence Kale! Ok?" Kale was being shy so Caulifla took her hands and looked into her eyes and said in an excited tone "Come on Kale! It will be fun!". So Kale gave a little smile and shyly said " A-Alrght" Caulifla smiled with a laugh and Cabba smiled too. Afterwords they planned this hangout event.~

S

Kale was enjoying herself. Both Cabba and Caulifla were being very nice to her. She was excited but shy because now she had two friends.

S

Caulifla was enjoying herself. Kale seemed to be growing more confident. Cabba was... Ok.

S

After eating the three were about to leave when Cabba heard "Hey Cabba" said in a male voice. He looked. It was Delorian. Cabba smiled at him, Caulifla frowned at him, and Kale was shy.

Delorian came up to them saying "Cabba. I just wanted to make sure you are coming to the meeting tomorrow."

Caulifla snickered and said "Cabba is not interested in your perverted girl gang". Delorian frowned. Cabba frowned.

Delorian said " Anyways the meeting is tomorrow " and he looked at Kale. He smiled "What is your name?" He asked but she didn't answer because she was looking down.

Caulifla angrily said "Kale is not interested in you!"

Delorian held up his hands "Ok! But hey if she would be interested in the club she can meet me by the fountain thirty minutes before the meeting. I can approve her beforehand to join. Hope to see you!"

Cabba frowned at Caulifla and said "I'll be there!" And Delorian left.

After Delorian left Caulifla said "Are you seriously going to that pervert's meeting?! He is bad news!"

Cabba said "He seems like a nice guy to me!"

Caulifla said "Well you are wrong!"

Cabba said "Well it might be good for Kale to come too! Then she can hang out with everyone, feel included and gain confidence. Why did you turn him down so fast?"

Caulifla looked at him seriously "I mean it Cabba. His club is bad. He preys on girls. He only wants you in because of your power level!"

Cabba was defensive and said "You're wrong. I am a nice guy with a good team member personality!".

Caulifla was upset saying " Whatever!"

Cabba said "I'll prove he's a great guy. Lets go with Kale to meet him but we'll hide and watch"

Caulifla said "That is childish to risk Kale like that!" Cabba was shocked and Caulifla said "Fine. But only to prove he is bad"

S

Cabba and Caulifla instructed Kale to meet Delorian but stay 10 feet away in case he was bad.

Cabba and Caulifla followed Kale and hid behind a rock to watch.

Cabba whispered " Delorian is a good guy. He won't try anything."

As Kale shyly and awkwardly went up to the meeting area Delorian came into view. He tgen stood ten feet from her. "Hello Kale." He said. He got no reply as Kale was she. He continued "You may join my club for... A kiss!"

Caulifla looked at the dumbstruck looking Cabba "Told you, Idiot" They watched on

After a couple second of nothing Delorian said " Come over here and kiss me now" He waited. Nothing. He said "No girl denies me" Kale looked scared

Delorian said as he walked up to Kale " Listen %#&a$, I always get my way. You are going to kiss me! Now!" And Kale looked was 8 feet from Kale

Cabba opened his mouth wide and Caulifla said "Told You!" And started to fly towards Delorian. Cabba followed.

The two flew and got in front of Kale facing Delorian before he could do anything. Cabba said "Forget it Delorian. Kale is not interested! And I am not interested in your club!"

Delorian looked enraged. He said "Whatever! I'll get her later!" And he was punhed by Caulifla and fell to the ground. She snickered "Try it and I will personally beat you up unrecognizable and make your life hell!"

So Caulifla held up the guy and Cabba and Caulifla made him promise not to bother Kale.

S

Afterwords Cabba went up to Caulifla with his head down. Cabba said "I'm sorry. You were right Caulifla."

Caulifla yelled "Of course I was" then she calmed down and said "You really need to trust me more ok?

Cabba said " Yes! I will!"

Caulifla got in his face again and said "And never put Kale in danger like that again!".

Cabba said " I'm sorry. I wont" He looked at Kale.

Kale stood there looking down and Cabba looked down this time sighed.

Caulifla said "Group Hug Everyone!" And she hugged Cabba and Kale. She said "Everything is ok. Let's not fight anymore!"

And so the bond for the three new friends got stronger.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Dragon2147 - You're contradicting your statements? Anyways I intend on writing a lot more. This is Just the beginning.

POWER UP - Thanl you. please continue reading and reviewing

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Thank you. And by now you already know you helped me fix the issues.

Zenotai123 - Frost First.

Jss2141 - Thank you. I am trying to make this excellent for everyone.

S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please S


	6. Chapter 5

_S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please S_

 **Author Note:** _Well... I kept you waiting nearly a week... Please forgive me? To apologize here is a spoiler: Frost makes his debut in this fanfic next chapter. Anyways here is this chapter...Debuting Renso. Also do keep in mind updates may be weekly (2 to 10 days)._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Cabba was excited today. It was combat training in P.E. He was sitting with Kale and Caulifla and the Coach was now talking and said " Today we will be learning advanced moves for physical combat. Although you will be taugh lethal moves you shall not be practicing them at school or ever. Keep them in mind when a real situation occurs when they need to be used. Today we will be focusing on Submission moves render your opponent inable to continue a fight."

Beside Cabba Caulifla was smirking. She said "This will be fun!"

The coach said "Today we have a special treat! Today we will be taught by Sadala Defence Force Captain Renso!" And a man walked out on the court field.

Beside Cabba Caulifla said "What?" And sounded upset. Cabba wondered why.

The coach continued "Captain Renso ranks in the top ten fighters in all of the world. He has a power level of 2,850,000."

The coach then pointed and called Cabba saying " Cabba you're our school's rank 1 in power scale. Come here"

Cabba looked over at Caulifla who didn't look happy. He got up and went up to the coach and Renso.

Once Cabba came up the Coach said " I would like you two to spar. The first to tap out or be knocked out loses".

Cabba was hesitant and said "but..."

Renso came up and said " I see you know my sister. You may just beat me. Caulifla always does. "

Cabba as Renso held out his hand and Cabba shook it. Cabba was shocked to hear that this was Culifla's brother.

The coach said to all the students who seemed to be excited he said " Renso and Cabba will spare. Lets see who wins!"

Cabba got im stance and so did Renso. Cabba was determined and so he said "Lets do our best. I won't go easy on you!"

Cabba launched at Renso and there was a great fight. Cabba was able to overpower Renso but as Cabba was going for a knoclout Renso was somehow able to get behind Cabba and pin him to the ground using submission applied pressure and Cabba had to tap out.

As Renso got up he held out his hand and pulled Cabba up. Cabba was very impressed.

The coach sent Cabba to sit back down and then said "As you can see it is not always about power. It is also about skill and technique".

Cabba sat back down by Caulifla and said " Wow. Your brother is amazing!"

Caulifla said "Whatever!"

So for all of P.E everyone learned self defense and combat techniques.

Cabba wondered why Caulifla seemed towards her brother but he didn't ask.

After P.E. eyeryone left and went to their next classes. Cabba felt he learned a bit but needed to learn more. He decided to ask Caulifla to introduce him to her brother out of school.

S

Kale was in her science class. The teacher, Mr Huron, was putting the students in pairs. He paired everyone up. Kale was paired with Timmy. Kale felt uneasy and weary. She knew Timmy as a bully.

Timmy came up and said "Hi..." In a awkward way. He sat next to Kale and they did their project together. It was made slightly mote awkward since Kale had to whisper and Timmy seemed to have bad hearing by saying "What?" A lot. Fortunately there was no bullying and they got their project done before the class.

After class Kale went out the door and was walking to her next class when she heard a "psst" sound. She turned and Timmy jumped out from behind a wall.

Kale grew scared and was about to cower but Timmy said "Hey! Hold on! Wait! Im not here to bully you!" He walkes up to her and put on a face that looked sad.

Timmy said "I'm sorry I treated you poorly before. I can see now you're a pretty wonderful girl. To be honest" he paused and said "You really make a bully like me want to be a better guy!"

Timmy continued " I see you now hang out with Cabba and Caulifla now and they are the toughest two in the school. To be honest I act so tough because nobody likes me and I can't get a girlfriend. But I really admire you. You get friends by doing just the opposite. I think you are really special. So I will be brave too! "

Timmy got down to one knee in front of Kale and reached in his pocket. He took out a flower and held it up to Kale. She looked and felt timid.

Timmy looked up at her into her eyes. He quickly said "Will you be my girlfriend?" And then Kale looked away.

Kale was looking at the ground. She felt nervous and shy. Although she liked the compliments she just could not trust this boy and she did not know anything about dating. So she just looked down.

Timmy seemed to be getting impatient "Hey! I mean it! I really like you. Would you please go out with me? Well would you? Huh?"

Kale couldn't take much more. She whispered "I-I can't". And Timmy was silent after hearing that. Then he asked " Well why not?"

Kale looked down saying "I just..."

Timmy got up and yelled "You just what?".

Kale made an angry face and said softly " I just... Can't! ".

Timmy lowered his head, turned around and left... Defeated.

After he left Kale whispered " Sorry" to herself.

After school Kale went home. She had just rejected someone for the first time and wanted to be alone to calm down.

S

After achool Cabba begged Caulifla to let him meet her brother. After pleading for hours Caulifla said "Fine!"

Caulifla led Cabba to a small house. She and Cabba stood there. Cabba looked at Caulifla. She looked back and said "Well? Knock already!"

Cabba said "A-Alright" Caulifla was always so scary.

Cabba knocked on the door. it opened. Renso greeted them saying "Hey, Looks like I have visitors". He looked at Caulifla and said " I'm glad you came Cauli. I missed you a lot." When she didn't respond he simply said "Come in"

Cabba and Caulifla sat together and Renso sat in his chair. Renso said "So what brought you all here?"

Cabba said "I wanted to learn and train with you Captain Renso".

Renso said " Well sure. Although I'm not sure..." He made an odd face.

Cabba asked "Is something wrong?"

Renso seemed to be thinking and then said " Actually something has been bothering me" He paused and continued "There has been an increase in peace keeping missions".

Caulifla yawned. She seemed to not be impressed or interested.

Cabba said " That's good right? Protect more people and bring more peace!"

"Blah Blah" said Caulifla

Renso said " No. actually there have been more attacks lately and we have been sending out more troops. I myself have been out on a few. Our opponents are stronger beings then usual and it's causing more trouble".

Caulifla seemed to not care at all. Cabba was interested. He didn't like this trouble so he asked "Is there anything I can do?".

Renso looked at Cabba as if contemplating something and said to Cabba " Well if your school and parents allow you could be allowed to go on a peace mission with me".

Caulifla butted in saying "That's stupid. You are supposed to be retiring when you returned. You returned and didn't let me know. You were supposed to hang out and spar with me!".

Renso said " Of course. And we will but I need to do my duty first. You're my younger sister and you deserve to have my time but the missions are important. I have until tomorrow to do just that".

Caulifla said "Ha! I don't care if you spend time with me or not! That doesn't matter to me at all!"

Renso looked at his younger sister "You make me really proud Caulifla. I'm sorry that sometimes we don't see eye to eye. I wish we could spend more time together".

Caulifla just looked to the side avoiding his gaze and said " Whatever". She looked even more mad. Cabba didn't understand why. Her brother was a hero.

Renso said "Caulifla..." But she cut him off and she said "I gotta go". Caulifla flew off. Renso just looked on.

He turned back to Cabba. He said " Would you be willing to go on a peace mission? Our Universe needs heros like you!"

Cabba thought about it. He put a determined look on his face and said "Yes!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Thank you for all the support. I do plan on doing AU but keeping Frost, Vegeta, Super Saiyan Forms and other things.

Zenotai123 - Yes, She is... Do you approve? Caulifla is complicated.

Jss2141 - Thanks. I plan on getting all of them to learn from one another. Are chapters with daily events and stuff that seems filler ok or do you think those are bad?

S Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW Please S


	7. Chapter 6

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Author Intro:_** _Hey Everyone. A long wait huh? A week already? Yeah. I updated my other stories too._

 _Special Thanks To: Guest - For asking me to update and motivating me. Updating Now!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Principal staff said "No. Sorry but you'll have to finish this year of school before joining the defense forces."

Cabba was disappointed but said. "Alright sir. Thank you anyway."

He left the office and went to class. He sat and thought to himself. He didn't talk much until lunch.

S

During Lunch Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale sat together. Caulifla seemed happy, Cabba seemed depressed and Kale seemed quiet.

Caulifla said to Cabba " Why are you acting all glummy? Quit being a sad baby!"

Cabba said "Hey! I'm not a baby." He looked at the table and said " It's just Principal Staff won't let me join the Defense Forces with Renso."

Caulifla laughed hard. Cabba frowned and Kale stayed neutral. Cabba said "Why are you laughing?"

Caulifla said "My brother is a joke. You definitely don't need to join him!"

Cabba just seemed upset but didn't argue anymore.

Caulifla put her arm around Kale. Kale looked at her. Caulifla said to Cabba "Don't you want to spend time with us more then him?"

Caulifla was happy that the principal said no to Cabba. She knew that she hid it well but it hurt her when her brother left for so long and without notice. She didn't want Cabba to go. He was actually a fun fellow.

S

After Lunch... Cabba and Caulifla went to their class and Kale went to her own class.

Kale was in her class when the teacher asked Timmy to go to the library to get books.

Timmy said "Gee that is an awful lot of books. I might need help... Hey you know Kale knows a lot about books. You should totally send her with me to find them."

The teacher agreed and they went to the library.

Timmy told Kale "Lead the way princess". Kale was completely shy. He looked down and clasped her hands together and walked the the library. She felt that Timmy was staring at her. She looked back but could not tell if he was looking at her or looking forward.

They got to the library and started looking for the books. Kale found each one easily.

Timmy said " Yeah. You find them and I'll hold them. "

Kale didn't but did as he asked.

Timmy said "You know Kale I dol like you. You're a lot different then most girls"

Kale felt uncomfortable...

S

Cabba and Caulifla were in class. Cabba was working and Caulifla was resting her head on the table.

Suddenly there was a noise. Everyone looked out the Windows to see a monster and other beings attacking the school and students.

Cabba turned to Caulifla and said "We need to help them!" He and Caulifla flew off and started fighting the beings.

These beings lookes like very tall blue saibamen with larger muscles and there was a huge monster being behind them. It had many tentacles.

These monsters were strong. Cabba guessed they were around 500,000 power level. He and Caulifla had to protect all the students as most were not able to defend. Fortunately these monsters were mainly destroying the building. They would knock down students. The big monster seemed to be the cause and was their leader.

As Cabba took out the smaller beings Caulifla went for the bigger being. She hit it but it swatted her down. Then. Many of the weaker beings came at her she knocked them away. The huge monster wrapped many tentacles together to make a huge one it at Caulifla.

Cabba headed to block it. That monster was too stong. It could kill Caulifla.

S

Caulifla was having trouble. These guys were strong. She knocked a group away and they scattered. Caulifla smiled. They must be afraid of her. Then she heard something and looked up. The huge monster had send a large tentacle heading for her she could not dodge. She had a feeling she never had. Fear of being hurt.

Instead she was quickly pulled out of the way by Cabba. He looked deep in her eyes and she looked into his eyes. She had a new feeling she had never felt before and she didn't know what it was.

He said "Are you ok?"

Caulifla took a second and was glad he helped but then the feeling went to anger. She could handle herself. She yelled into his face "You idiot. I had that monster where I wanted it!"

Cabba looked at the monster and then Caulifla. He said "Either way lets take it down together"

They flew at the monster but it kept pace with them. It knocked them both down.

Then... A huge beam came from the sky. It hit the monster. It went through the monster and killed it.

Suddenly about ten warriors came in led by Renso. They all started defeating the monsters.

The warrior that defeated the monster came up to Cabba and Caulifla. He said "You should go somewhere safe. This is not a safe spot!"

Cabba said "Thank You. What is your name?

The fighter said " Frost. Now I must be going."

He went and fought the beings that were now rushing away from the scene.

They had won!

S

Timmy and Kale were in the library together. All the books had fallen. The noises had stopped outside.

Timmy said "Darn it! We'll never find those books now!"

He looked at Kale. He looked all around. It was just he and her and no one else around. He felt lustful and said "Kale. This is a mess but you denied me yesterday. Will you be my girlfriend? I could use a cheerup."

Kale was just looking down and was scared.

Timmy said " Well tell me!"

Kale shook her head no.

Timmy was infuriated and said "Yes You Will Be! And If You Won't I Will Tell The Whole School Lies About You And Make Cabba And Caulifla Think You Do Bad Things With All The Boys!"

He stepped closerand said "Now Kiss Me!" [The men have small minds]

Kale heard that he planned on telling lies about her and making Cabba and Caulifla hate her. She snappes and said "NOOOOO!" do her power surged and she slapped Timmy. He went flying through the wall. Knocked out.

Kale felt dizzy and passed out asleep. [Note: She did not go Super Saiyan]

S

After Renso, Frost, And other Defense Force members cleaned up the mess and checked each student all classes were canceled and the students were allowed to go home. Kale was found sleeping in the library and Timmy was somehow passed out through a hole. They were ok, waken up and allowed to go home.

During this time Cabba went up to Frost with Caulifla following. Cabba said "That was amazing. How did you take out that monster?"

Frost said "Well I do have 7,000,000 power level but there is a spot to hit on that creature to defeat them quickly. I have fought this type of creature before so I know. I hate to kill but for this type of creature it is necessary."

Cabba thanked him again.

Caulifla said " I don't trust him"

Caulifla and Cabba were asked to stay behind but when she saw Renso Caulifla flew off. Cabba stayed.

After Renso talked with the principal for a while Cabba was asked to come back inside to the principal's office.

S

Principal Staff signed a special paper. He handed it to Cabba and said "As long as you pass the end of the year tests you'll be alright. This is a pass for the rest of the year so you can pick and choose what days to come in. Your required courses are waived. Plus the school will be closed a while." He sighed.

Cabba said "Thank You Sir!"

Principal staff went back to his office as Cabba looked at the papers. He was joining the defense forces. Cabba smiled

S

[Note: Below is a brief summary because I wanted to skip most of this stuff. I can do a few filler if requested though. I just want to get to the new scenes because I really have things I wanna write.]

And so Cabba left with Renso and Frost. They had many missions together for two months. After this time they met Champa, Vados, Hit and were asked to fight very strong beings. Cabba met Vegeta and Goku and learned how to become a super saiyan. They also learned Frost was behind many crimes. During the next month Cabba and Renso cleaned up Frost's crime rings and put Frost in jail. He later escaped injuring Renso. Cabba was then summoned to find strong worriors for a Universe Survival Tournament.

Meanwhile Caulifla started her own friend gang [But with no bullies] and Kale was second in command. Kale did no commanding and she did no commanding splendidly! Caulifla held a grudge against her friend Cabba and was mad at him. Caulifla was very friendly with Kale.

During this all Kale grew a bit more confident. Kale missed Cabba but grew closer to Caulifla. She was close to Caulifla and amazed by Caulifla's strong will. Kale secretly wanted to be more like her and so their bond grew stronger. Kale trusted Caulifla so much that she started calling Caulifla sis.

After these events Cabba finally returned to get Caulifla to join in this tournament for survival...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Guest - Ok.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Do you like what I did with Timmy?

Zenotai123 - Caulifla wants Kale to succeed.

Jss2141 - Thanks... Btw do you still read the Samurai Jack fanfic I write?

Major Crits - Alright! Continue letting me know your thoughts...

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	8. Chapter 7 - Part 1

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Super Shout Out: GoHaNViDeLSoN_** ** _-_** _He is helping me with a cover for this story. I have seen some of his fanart and it'll be amazing! Thank you so much. Everyone as a favor you can check out his stories too. Find his channel by clicking his name from reviews section if you wish. Thanks!_

 ** _Author Intro:_** _Hey Everyone. Did you think there would be a long wait? Nope, not this time! I'm inspired! Six reviews for one chapter so quickly! Thank you! It is amazing I can touch your hearts with this fanfiction. And you touch my heart with your reviews! I know you don't like long author notes but I just wanted to say that. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Part 1)**

Cabba was heading back to his planet to see Renso. After being told about this tournament for the survival of his universe he needed to find someone to help his team. Who would be best? Cabba knew Renso was pretty strong but he was still injured and had retired. Caulifla was an option but he knew she didn't want anything to do with the defense forces. Maybe she would agree if she knew it was for the survival of the universe? Either way he felt it was best to consult with Renso before progressing further.

Cabba knocked on Renso's door. He heard Renso say "Come in!". Cabba opened the door and saw Renso in a chair at a table. Renso said " Come! Sit! I have been expecting you back for a few days".

Cabba went and sat by Renso. Renso handed Cabba a soda drink. Cabba took a sip. Cabba was feeling nervous about mentioning the tournament. He had kept it a secret from the other defense force members because most of them were strong but not nearly as strong as Renso or Cabba.

Then as if Renso had read Cabba's mind Reenso said "They tell me you've got a new technique. Would you show me it?"

Cabba got up. He said "Alright. It's called Super Saiyan." He then transformed into a super saiyan.

Renso said "Wow! You have gotten much stronger. You could have the highest power level on the planet. With you around we'll always be safe!".

That comment hit Cabba's heart and he turned off his super saiyan aura. He looked at Renso and said " There is another reason I came here. I need your advice."

So Cabba explained what happened and what the tournament of power was and that he needed to find a couple strong members for the tournament.

S

Renso sat in thought. He finally said "You should ask my sister Caulifla. She always had amazing potential. If anyone could help it would be her."

Cabba said "She has always been against helping the defense forces though"

Renso said "Cabba, I joined the defense forces to keep our planet and others safe. I can't say I regret any of that." He paused and said "But if there is one thing I regret it would be missing my sister grow up." He looked Cabba in the eyes and spoke passionately "Ever since I joined the defense forces I missed her growing up. She has felt I abandoned her and it's made her very cold towards me and others. The reason she is against joining is not because she doesn't want to save people. It is because of me."

Cabba was about to try to comfort Renso when Renso looked at said "Go and get her to join and save our universe. She should be at her parents house right now"

Cabba bowed and said "Thank You!" And he headed to the door.

Before he left Renso called out to him saying "Oh and Cabba!" Cabba turned to him "After joining the defense forces I never got a chance to marry. Don't make the same mistake as me. You have my blessing if you propose to Caulifla."

Cabba was very shocked and said "W-What?!"

Renso laughed. He said "Just kidding... But honestly keep and eye out for love. It gets lonesome without someone special"

Cabba and Renso said their goodbyes and Cabba went to find Caulifla.

S

Kale and Caulifla were in Caulifla's room because their friend clubhouse was empty on school days. They were one the bed playing Sa-Iy-An! Cards. Kale was beating Caulifla at cards and Caulifla was ok with it. Caulifla smiled and said " Wow Kale. You won again! How awesome!". She loved increasing Kales Confidence.

Caulifla heard a knock on her door. She said "Yeah?" Her mom said "Hey sweetie your brother Renso just called." Caulifla rolled her eyes as her mom said her brother's name. Caulifla frowned and looked mad as her mom finished saying "He said Cabba was on the way over." Caulifla said "Thanks mom!" And her mom left.

Caulifla said in an angry tone "Cabba abandoned us and feels he can just see us whenever he wants! Kale we need to give Cabba the cold shoulder when he gets here ok?

Kale looked down at her cards and said " O-Ok". They finished their game and put the cards away.

Caulifla kept wondering what to do when Cabba came back. She wanted to ignore him but then she looked at Kale and wondered what she wanted.

Caulifla said "Kale" and looked at her she said "Should we stop being friends with Cabba or give him another chance?"

Kale thought of Cabba. She had felt a little abandoned and betrayed when he had left but he did seem like a sweet guy. Kale wasn't really one to keep grudges but she knew she was emotional. So she answed Caulifla "I - I don't...know."

Caulifla said " Don't worry Kale. He can still be our friend. He'll be here soon. He'll apologize first! Though!"

S

Cabba arrived at Caulifla's house. He knocked on the door. Caulifla's mom answered and Cabba bowed and said " Miss. Could I see Cailifla please? "

Caulifla's mom said "Oh! You must be Cabba. Nice to meet you. Right this way." She lead Cabba to Caulifla's door and knocked

Caulifla opened the door. She must have been expecting him. She said "Come In" in a fake nice voice. Cabba could tell she was upset.

Cabba walked in the room. Kale was there. He gave a little wave saying "Hey Kale". She looked down and didn't say anything.

Behind him Caulifla closed the door and went to Kale's side. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Cabba. He felt bad. He knew he had left for a long time.

Cabba bowed deeply his hands to his head like praying and said " Caulifla! Kale! I'm sorry! I know I was gone for a while and didn't get to keep in touch. I hope you can still be my friends! Forgive me!?"

Caulifla rolled here eyes and bent down at him yelling "Quit grovelling!"" Cabba stood and cowered a Caulifla's tone. Caulifla said "You think just saying sorry is enough after you abandoned us?"

Cabba quickly said " No. I can also show you a new power. It's Important!"

Caulifla said "What is it?" Stopping her insults and anger for a moment.

Cabba said " I must show you outside"

S

Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale went oitside. Cabba stood in front of the two. He said "I learned this while away. It's called super saiyan!"

Cabba transformed! Caulifla and Kale looked and stares at Cabba's transformation.

Caulifla was intrigued and said "What did you do? You have more power now?"

Cabba went out of super and said "Yeah. I learned it from someone. Would you like me to teach you it?"

Caulifla looked at Kale. If Kale could get this she would be much more confident and happy. Caulifla looked at Cabba. She remembered wanting to give Cabba the silent treatment but she said " Sure! But only as an apology! And you must teach Kale too. Only then will we forgive you!"

Cabba smiled and said "Of course!" He was glad they were forgiving him. He wanted to wait to tell them about the tournament until after showing them how to go super saiyan.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Guest (July 10) - I will try go with a lot of that idea. Don't worry. I never discontinue stories before finishing them.

Guest (July 9) - Yes, I believe I may do that. I can make it a series. Give me time ok?

Major Crits - Thank you so your support! I am unfamiliar with the band.

Zenotai123 - Yes. Do you like her transformation here?

Jss2141 - Then I won't keep you waiting long.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I feel Kale's beserk side can be triggered by feelings of rejection and loneliness as well as jealousy.

Also:

 **Question:** Do you all want to see the Universe 6 version of Hercule? I don't think you'll ever guess what I have in store for a special Chapter 8 Filler in two chapters. Expect the totally unexpected.

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	9. Chapter 7 - Part 2

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Author Intro:_** _Hey Everyone. Time again for an update. Lets get right to it..._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Part 2)**

Cabba stood in the middle of a mountainy area. He was ready to attempt to teach Caulifla and Kale how to go Super Saiyan. Cabba said " I brought you all the way out here because I felt it would be best. We have plenty of space to train and work on our super saiyan techniques."

Caulifla and Kale stood in front of Cabba. Caulifla had her hands crossed like she was impatient and Kale was looking timid as usual.

Cabba was about to explain how he learned to become a super saiyan and how to do it when Caulifla said "Well? Show us your super saiyan technique again!"

Cabba was caught off guard. He then said "Alright!" He should have known Caulifla would want to see the super saiyan technique before he would get a chance to explain anything.

Cabba got in his stance and powered up. He turned super saiyan. Caulifla walked over and around him. She looked at Kale and said "Kale. Come and look."

Kale came over timidly and looked up at Cabba. When he looked at her she shyly walked around him as Caulifla had done.

When Kale went to Caulifla's side Cabba powered down.

S

Caulifla could feel power flowing from Cabba. She felt envious. And wanted to have this power. As Kale came to her side she thought about Kale. Kale would gain so much confidence from learning this.

A couple seconds after Cabba powered down Caulifla said "Ok... How do you we do it?"

Cabba said "Well. I was told that anger could trigger the transformation"

Caulifla said "Anger? Let me try" she stood there and said "Nothing..."

Cabba said "Ummm... Well sometimes an insult or a threat might make someone mad enough"

Caulifla laughed "Ok Cabba. Insult me or threaten me."

Cabba paused. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He decided to try though because ot was important. Cabba said his insult "Caulifla! Sometimes! Your hair is in disarray!"

Caulifla felt that was a weak attempt though now she did feel self aware of her hair.

Caulifla yelled in his face " How is that supposed to make me mad? And my hair is awesome!"

Cabba shrunk back. He said "Let me try again" He thought. He looked at Caulifla. He composed himself and said "Your outfit shows too much skin!"

Caulifla knocked Cabba in the head with her fist and said "Ok lets try something else" Leaving Cabba saying " okokok!"

Cabba thought. He decided to describe how to transform "When I first transformed I felt hopeless that I could not beat my opponent and when he said a threat to me I got mad and upset and then this form just came to me. After I had the form it went away after a while. When I needed it again I concentrated my power to my back" and he pointed to a spot under his neck between his shoulder pads. He continued "When doing that I feel tingles through my body going directly to that spot. It's like concentrating all my power to that spot and then the form just comes."

Caulifla thought to herself -Stupid Cabba making me feel all self aware -. Caulifla breathed in and out and said "Ok. I will try that". She stood still in a power up looking stance and closed her eyes. She felt through her body all her power. She increased and decreased it to feel the tingles of it and pushed it through her body to the spot Cabba told her about. She felt the power increasing in her.

As she increased her power it felt like it felt like unleasing but something stopped it. She thought maybe she just needed to get angry like cabba said but his insults were so pathetic. It made her more angry that he could not insult her properly. She still had all her power centered where Cabba told her to have it. Then her thoughts drifted. She thought about her brother and how she never got ro know him. Then it happened. She transformed.

Caulifla heard Cabba saying " You did it Caulifla". She opened her eyes and her thoughts drifted. She lost the transformation.

Caulifla looked at Cabba. Cabba said "It's ok. Try again"

Caulifla focused the energy and transformed again without much thought this time. The ability clicked in her so she could do it and keep it. Her thoughts changed. She felt so much power and said "This is amazing!" She looked at Cabba and said "I can definitely beat you like this! We should spar!"

Cabba said " Well" and looked at Kale "Maybe we should get Kale transformed too"

Caulifla turned off her super saiyan aura on her own and said "You're right."

S

Kale looked timidly at her two best friends. They stood in front of her. She felt scared.

Caulifla said in a kind voice "It's ok Kale! You can do it! You are awesome!".

Cabba said " Just try focusing your energy like Caulifla did. You can do it!"

Caulifla said "Just feel all tingly through your body and get all super tingly in your upper back!"

Kale said in a low voice " O-Ok. I'll try "

Kale focused her energy as well as she could. Cabba and Caulifla watched.

Caulifla said "Think of mean people so you will get angry at them"

Kale thought of bullies who messed with her before Caulifla and Cabba protected her.

But... Nothing.

Cabba and Caulifla looked at Kale.

Caulifla said "We just need to make her angry and she can do it." She looked at Kale and said "Focus your energy again but this time we will fake insult you to make you angry"

Kale said "Ok". Kale had little hope of being a super saiyan.

Caulifla said " Put on a fierce look Kale!" And Kale tried to do so.

Caulifla used the worst insults she could think of:

"GORILLA!"

"CHIMPANZEE"

"MONKEY"

"APE"

Kale looked hurt so Caulifla decided it was enough saying to Cabba "You try"

Cabba looked at Kale and said "Ok. I will insult you though I do not mean it"

"Blockhead"

"Moron"

"Loser"

"Pathetic"

With each word Kale felt worse. She knew Caulifla didn't mean what she said but Cabba's words hurt more. Kale felt very hurt and tears went in her eyes.

Caulifla pushed Cabba saying "That's enough. This isn't working." And Cabba and Caulifla both said "sorry" to Kale. But she wasn't listening.

She felt humiliated that she shed tears. Even though Cabba and Caulifla liked her and were just trying to help.

She said out loud in dejection "I am just... I am just a pathetic weak saiyan. I am a loser. I am a failure."

Kale started glowing and said "And you will just leave me and abandon me in the end".

Kale wouldn't stop crying and Cabba and Caulifla were just looking at her. Then Kale had a big glow and yelled and became huge and had energy shaking the whole ground and emiting lightning bolts of power.

Cabba said " This is much different. Kale calm down"

Caulifla said "Amazing Kale! Good Job!"

Then Kale stopped charging energy. She looked very tough.

In Kales mind was hurt amd feelings of loss. Her anger was directed at Cabba because he hurt her with words making her feel weak and making her feel humiliated. There were feelings of care but the anger pushed that feeling aside and the power made her want to attack. Without a sound she set out to attacked Cabba.

She just knew she was mad and hurt and upset and just let loose. She couldn't control herself in this state

S

Caulifla watched Kale. Kale was amazing. She did it. Caulifla watched Kale over power Cabba. She frowned. Kale was going a bit too over board.

As Kale hit Cabba and knocked his across the area Caulifla flew if front of her saying "Kale! Calm down! it's ok"

Kale froze. Caulifla said "It's ok Kale. You are amazing!" And Kale stopped. Her aura receeded and she fell down passed out but was ok.

Caulifla held her. Cabba came by and said "Wow. Kale really got strong. It must have been to much to handle at once.

Caulifla said " Yeah. Oh and I noticed something! "

Cabba said "What?"

Caulifla said " Both Kale and I can kick your butt!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

 _So Amazed by 8 reviews! Thank you so much!_

ARIESgodofwar - Hey. I got your view and totally respect it. The thing is I find tinglies very very cute so I totally had to incorporate it in the story.

Guest (Jss2141) - Oh my... You're getting a shout out next chapter!

Jss2141 - Hi Again! You have inspired me!

Zenotai123 - I still think she is cute and I love her personality.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Trust me you will see a lot next chapter. I do not think you will expect it. But please make guesses?

Major Crits - Hope this chapter was good and didn't disappoint?

Guest (July 13) - He may not be what you expect... Hope you like either way!

Steel Scorpion - Thank you for your compliments! Here to answer your questions:

1\. It's a Total span of three months, not years. I listed that at the bottom in summary. So there is still room. Chapter 8 is kinda a High School chapter. It progresses the story but supposed to be a parody filler. Instead it will be very important!

2\. Uhhh Yes? Because I literally forgot that part! (Accidental plot hole) so yes I suppose Hit beat Goku and there was no Monoka victory I guess(?)

But I am.a bit shocked you didn't number the real question: Kale would just probably internally process this and then her face would look flustered as if she had been teased. That is how I see it.

Also:

 **Spoiler:** I've got huge plans for next chapter. It was originally a filler idea but I have it down and planned now. I'm going to prewrite it but expect it up in about seven days.

 **And:** Thanks so much! Eight reviews for one chapter. Amazing!

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	10. Chapter 8 - Part 1

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 _ **Shout Out:**_ _To_ _Jss2141 because your last review gave me the idea for this... Mainly Chapter 8 Part 2. Also **spoiler:** Part 2 will probably be the longest update so far!_

 ** _Author Intro:_** _This was originally meant to be a filler but I turned it into an important chapter. I had a ton of fun and you'll be surprised many times in this chapter. The first part was harder for me to write because I only totally knew the second part... but I hope it reads right and is ok? Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (Part 1)**

Cabba had gotten everything (almost) set. He had (kinda) gotten Caulifla and Kale as team members. Now the team (sort of) had it's ten members. Tomorrow they would (hopefully) set out for the Universal Tournament.

Right now Cabba was going somewhere he hadn't been in a while: School.

Cabba headed to the principal's office. He knocked on the door and asked to see Principal Staff.

S

Principal staff said "No! I can't keep allowing all my students free passes out of school!"

Cabba said "Sir, this is very important."

Principal Staff said "No!"

Cabba sighed. He took out an official order from the defense forces and said "Sorry sir, but...here"

The principal read the letter and put his hands on his head. He said "ok" sounding defeated.

About fifteen minutes later the principal handed Cabba two letters of exeption from school for both Kale and Caulifla extending them both a week off of school.

Cabba said " Thank you sir. I will deliver them now!"

S

Cabba went to Caulifla's class first as it was closest. He knocked on the classroom door before entering. He went up to the teacher and explained.

The teacher called Caulifla. Caulifla came up and said "What is it?"

Cabba said " Here is a class exemption paper. You have a week off class."

Caulifla took it and read it. She smiled and said "This is awesome!" She paused and asked "What am I getting a week off for?"

Cabba said awkwardly "Well, uhh, I'll explain in a bit. Let me just get Kale first! She has one too."

Caulifla smiled and said "Let's Go".

S

After picking up Kale. They all left the school. Cabba led them. He felt awkward. He had to ask them to participate in the tournament. He decided to delay a bit. He didn't know why he was so worried.

Caulifla said " Where are we going Cabba?"

Cabba stopped and looked at them "Well we all were able to go super saiyan the other day so I wanted to celebrate!" He thought for a minute and said " So I wanted to take you two out to get space(ice) cream!"

At the space cream shop Cabba bought Kale a vanilla cone, Caulifla a chocolate cone, and himself a half chocolate and half vanilla cone.

They sat and Cabba said "To my two best friends! Let's eat!"

So they ate space cream and left. They walked but Cabba didn't know where. He kept looking back at them.

Caulifla said "Cabba! You are acting weird! Where are we going ?"

Cabba said "Uhh well." He tried to find the right words. He decided he couldn't wait longer. He said "After I learned how to become super saiyan I found out" He paused and the two girls looked at him. He said awkwardly "That our Universe could be destroyed if I didn't find two to help our team for a tournament. So I need you two to join and help me!"

Caulifla said "What? What is this you are talking about?"

So Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale stopped and he explained what was going on.

Caulifla crossed her arms and said "No!"

Kale said nothing but looked very unsure.

Cabba said "I'm serious. If you two don't help our universe is gone and we are gone from existence!"

Caulifla was looking angrily at Cabba but said nothing yet. She looked at Kale.

Cabba noticed and said "If not for me then do it for Kale?"

Caulifla was silent and looked mad. Cabba looked at her and noticed her eyes were moist like she was holding back tears. He was shocked. He never saw her like this. He was about to say something but Caulifla said "I gotta go. I'll think about it."

She started to fly off.

Cabba yelled "Caulifla wait! We need your help."

Caulifla stopped and looked back. She said "I will! Meet me at my home tomorrow. Bye."

Caulifla flew off and Cabba let her. She needed to think so he was ok with that. Her reply was technically a yes.

He turned to Kale. He said "Kale. Can you participate too?"

Kale was silent.

Cabba said " Can We talk about it?"

Kale looked down and said "Y-Yes. But... I need to go home first."

Cabba said "R - Right now?"

Kale looked down and said "My dad expects me home right after school"

Cabba noticed it was around time school usually ended. He said "Oh. Well ok. Could I go with you and we talk there?"

Kale looked down and nodded her head yes.

S

Caulifla flew angrily. She didn't know where. She was so upset. Why? She didn't even know. She thought of her brother. She had not gotten to have any relationship with him ever. She felt bad. Maybe that is why she was so upset?

If Cabba was being honest and their universe could literally be gone... She questioned herself. Did she really want her brother out of her life for good? Was there ever a day to make up? How could she do that without being weak. She could just whoop everyone and win the tournament. A lot of thoughts crossed her mind.

S

Cabba followed Kale to her home silently. He had originally wanted to talk to Caulifla and Kale at the same time. Maybe he'd get the chance tomorrow. Right now he had to get Kale to participate too.

S _Note: Kale's dad is supposed to sound like Hercule! I had so much fun with this. Enjoy..._

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

TheRealNingen - I will definitely keep that in mind but don't expect it right away! Thanks. I will try my best!

Guest (July 18th) - Thank You! This Part 1is kinda short but Part 2 next chapter will be a lot longer. It is nearly 3000 words. Longest update so far.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - This chapter is much more original and part 2 even more so. Tell me your thoughts?

Zenotai123 - Tell me your opinion on who you think should be with who?

Jss2141 - Alright... More on the way. Hope you enjoy this. Let me know.

Ares - Do you think Space Cream made up for the mean words?

Strawberry the cat - Thank you for being my 50th reviewer.

First thing is trust me this is not a story that will follow the show and be unoriginal. I just found tinglies and stuff to be so cute...

There are a lot of high school fics and I wanted this to be more original. Your story is the only Cabba, Kale, Caulifla story I think I've seen that doesn't originate in school.

I do use "(person name) said" because I don't know how to write dialouge well and it always confuses me who is talking. So I write it in a way I can understand.

As for the power levels they aren't hugely important. It's kinda like football or some other sports thing. Ive found people get in school based on looks and sports, which is unkind and not right in my opinion.

I do hope you continue reading!

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	11. Chapter 8 - Part 2

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Super Shout_** ** _Out :_** _To Oscar Fernando Cabrera Silva on YouTube, for making a really cute amv I requested. He has a ton of super cute couple videos with Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale. Check out the channel?_

 _ **Shout Out:**_ _ToJss2141 because this part two is still a chapter you inspired me to do._

 ** _Author Note:_** _This is the part 2 of chapter 8. I have been wanting to do this for a while. This is meant to be kind of filler, kind of parody, but also expand the story so it is not a true filler chapter, to prepare you for the Universal Tournament starting next chapter. Some of you may love this or some may hate this but... Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (Part 2)**

When Cabba and Kale got to her house she took out a key and opened the door.

She opened the door and almost instantly they heard her dad saying "Kale? Is that you?"

Cabba saw the man coming out of another room as the father said "I was getting worried. You're about five minutes late!"

The man looked up with a dummy expression. He said "Uhh who's this?"

Kale went up to him and said "Daddy, This is my friend Cabba!"

The man said "Huh? Oh! I get it!" He laughed loud and said "Attah girl Kale! Finally brought home a date huh? He's kinda scrawny" Kale's dad laughed.

Kale looked down and blushed.

Cabba quickly said "Uhh, No sir. Kale is my friend not my girlfriend!"

The father frowned "Hey! Are you saying you're too good for my daughter?"

Cabba flinched saying " No sir, Not at all!"

The father said loudly "That's better! You don't need to be shy just because she is my daughter!" Then he mumbled loudly "Kids these days!"

Cabba had no idea what was happening and said "Sir..."

The father said loudly "My name is not sir! It's Mikale!"

Cabba shrinked back and said "Yes sir!.. I mean Mikale!"

Mikale said "That's Better! Now what was your name again?"

Cabba said "I -It's Cabba"

Mikale said "Alright Cabba! You sit here and watch some television! I need to speak with my daughter in private!"

Mikale and Kale went in the other room.

Cabba thought to himself - He sure is a lot different then Kale! -

Cabba looked around. Kale's house was very tidy and neat although a bit small.

Cabba took the remote and turned on the television.

S

Mikale led Kale to their Kitchen. He quickly turned to her saying "Okay Kale! this is your first date! Daddy is going to help you have a great one!"

Kale said "Dad" in a soft voice. Her dad was always overbearing and embarrassing her.

Mikale said "Now now! Don't worry. I trust you to get your homework done when you get back."

Kale gave a small frown. He never listened. She said "Dad" again.

Mikale said loudly "I know! Follow me upstair. We'll use your mom's outfits upstairs. Come on!"

S

Caulifla stood looking at her brother's home. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She held her hand out to knock. She hesitated. Did she really want to do this?

She knocked. From inside she heard "Who is it?". She said nothing. She looked at the ground in front of her feeling emotions. She thought - Am I really so freaked out to just talk to my own brother? -

Caulifla felt nervous. She was about to leave but just then the door open. Caulifla looked at him.

Renso said " Caulifla?"

Caulifla said "Hey"

Renso said "Please, come in! It's been a while! I'm glad you came!"

Caulifla entered. She sat at the table. She felt unsure.

Renso sat at the table. Caulifla didn't say a word.

Renso said "Caulifla, I feel I must tell you something."

Caulifla looked at him.

Renso said "I'm retired from the defense forces but I feel I owe you an apology."

Caulifla frowned. Was he being genuine or mocking?

Renso said " I know it took a lot for you to come here. You don't trust me. I have been out of your life too long." He looked right into her eyes and said " I'm so sorry Caulifla. You deserved the love and companionship of your brother. I regret not being in your life... But I'm back now. We can't change the past but I'd like a future with you Caulifla. We can make new memories. Together. "

Renso got up and opened his arms for a hug.

Caulifla was feeling very emotional. She was feeling hurt and anger but she felt hope. Hope that her brother wouldn't leave her. She wasn't going to get up but she felt very emotional. So she made her decision and she got up and hugged her brother hard. He put his arms around her and hugged back.

Renso said "I'll never leave again..."

S

Kale put on an outfit that her dad said was her mom's favorite. It was pretty.

Mikale got Kale to sit down and he did her hair and put on very light make up on her. He said " You know Kale, before your mom passed away I always helped her get ready for our dates".

Mikale said "Perfect! Take a look in the mirror Kale!"

Kale looked in the mirror. She was wearing a Blue keyhole shirt and a blue skirt. Her hair was all back in a ponytail. She felt a bit embarrassed but felt that she looked nice.

Kale didn't know how to feel about going on a forced date. She was more worried about Caulifla flying off and this fighting tournament Cabba mentioned. She didn't want to fight. Still she knew her dad and his overbearing ways. He was a good and kind father but a bit too full of himself.

S

Cabba had been waiting for over an hour. What were they doing? It would be rude to get up and intrude. He decided to just watch the television. It was on some soap opera when he cut it on and now it was "Sadala's Most Humorous Videos". Cabba didn't pay much attention to it. There was a universal tournament tomorrow that could end their universe.

Just then Mikale came down the stairs and acted all dramatic. He said " Your amazing date has arrived. Presenting my precious daughter, Kale."

Cabba got up and looked up the stairs. Kale was coming down them. For the first time that day Cabba stopped thinking about the Universal Tournament and really looked at Kale. He was amazed. He realized she really was very attractive physically. This realization flustered him.

Mikale waited for Kale to get down stairs. She sat next to Cabba.

Mikale said "Cabba. It's your turn. Come upstairs."

And so Cabba got switched into a black outfit and then went back downstairs and sat by his forced date.

Mikale asked "Do you two know what you're going to do on a date?" And without waiting for a reply said "Of course you don't! SO! You will be driven by me to the movies where you will watch a movie! Then! You will have a quick meal on me at McSaiyajins!"

MiKale looked at the clock "It's 5 now so you'll need to be home by 9 to do homework! Sound good?" And without waiting for a reply said "Of Course! Lets Go!"

He ushered Kale and Cabba to the back of his small red saiyacar. He opened the back door for Kale and let her in then went to the other side and let Cabba in. Then he went to the front and got in.

Mikale said "Just relax and enjoy back there" and he cut on some music and drove to the movie theater.

S

Kale felt shy next to Cabba. She looked down. She did feel pretty. Her thoughts were a mix of three things. Worry about a fighting tournament. Worry about Caulifla. Worry about a date. She decided to worry about the now. This Date. She looked over at Cabba. He was looking down shyly too. So she smiled. She knew the feeling.

Kale knew why her dad wanted her on a date. It was because her mom died. Ever since then her dad would take her on father daughter dates but had always told her when she found a boyfriend he would make sure it went smoothly. She wondered if Cabba was right for her. He was a nice friend and he did look handsome to her but... She didn't know.

S

When they arrived at the movie theater Mikale got out and opened the doors for Kale and Cabba. He said " Ok you two. im going to buy you tickets to a nice movie. Just the two of you! Stay here!"

Mikale went over to the movie counter and looked at the movies. He decided a love romance tear jerker tragedy love type movie would be best.

Mikale said to the guy at the counter "Hey I would like two tickets for my daughter and her date to that movie!" And he pointed at the movie posters.

The employee said "Yes sir. That will be twenty five dollars and fifty cents"

Mikale said "Whahuh!?" Cough cough " uhh yes" Mikale fetched the money and gave it to the guy. Then the said "Uhh actually I'd like another ticket" and he paid for it thinking - nearly fourty dollars? Ugh. Well My daughter deserves the best and I do need to make sure this Cabba doesn't take advantage! - He looked at the poster thinking - plus this movie looks good -.

He returned to his daughter and Cabba and gave them the tickets. He said "I'll be back in about an hour and a half when the movie has ended. Have fun!" And as he started to drive to the exit and leave he immediately turned back into the movie lot as he saw them enter the theater.

S

Cabba and Kale entered the theater. It was nice and fancy and had movie trailers playing. It had a shopping area for merchandise and food, drink, and candy.

Cabba and Kale got some saiyapop(corn) and S&S chocolate candy as well as Saiyan Up and Mountain Saiyan drinks. Since Mikale had given Cabba some cash to spend on this date Cabba used some of it to buy the snacks. Kale was being shy but saying "Thanks". She seemed happy. Cabba smiled.

They entered the big movie room to get seated. There were a bunch of people and Cabba and Kale bumped into each other both saying " sorry " and acting shy... But they eventually found their seats around the middle sitting side by side without too many other people by them.

Cabba said " Lets enjoy this movie." And he added shyly " Umm.. I'm really glad to be on this date with you Kale." She looked at him. Their eyes met but they both got shy and looked away to watch the current previews before the movie began.

Both Cabba and Kale had drinks and candy. They shared one saiyapop. As they watched the movie they would occasionally brush hands while going for saiyapop but after the first touch they slowed down on eating it.

At the end of the movie the man in the movie who had waited all his life through torment and war gets his first kiss with his childhood sweetheart. It was a good movie.

S

Mikale was crying in a dramatic effect way (tissues and everything) watching the ending of the movie. He thought - That's so sad he had to wait so long for love! But it was worth it in the end! -

As the movie ended Mikale looked at his daughter. Kale and her date were starting to get up. Mikale quickly left before they could see him. Running out and getting in his car.

He left for about ten minutes and came back. He went in and found the two. He smiled big and said " I hope you two enjoyed that movie! Time for the next part of your date! Come on!"

They got in the car and left.

Mikale drove his daughter and Cabba to McSaiyajins. He said "You two have a nice meal here and I'll be back in an hour or so."

As the two went in Mikale went back to thw movie theater for a second showing. He saw that Cabba didn't try to make a move on his daughter so he decided to trust them on the dinner date... Also he just really wanted to watch that movie again.

S

Cabba and Kale looked around (unlike the universe seven version this McSaiyajins was fancy,). The place was dim lit and had various music playing. Each table had flowers placed in the middle. There was a live band playing and people dancing on the other side of the restaurant.

Cabba, being the first to enter was asked how many in his party and if he was ready to be seated.

When they got to their seats at a small table they were handed menus and ordered. They both got McSaiyajin Burger and Mcsaiyajin Salad.

While they waited on their food Cabba thought it was the perfect time to ask Kale about the tournament.

Cabba said "Kale."

She looked at him.

Cabba said " About earlier... We need to to join us in the tournament. Caulifla and I need your help. Will you please help us?"

Caulifla looked down and said "I -I -I'm just"

Cabba said quickly "Kale. I know you're timid and shy and scared... But everything will be ok. We need you!"

Kale closed her eyes and said "Ok."

Just then a waiter arrived and delivered their foods.

Cabba smiled. What a relief! And then the weight was lifted and he felt in the moment of this date. He was... Happy.

S

Cabba sat in the restaurant with Kale. They ate their meal quietly. Cabba glanced at Kale. He did think she was a great girl. He kept asking himself if he was going to ask her to dance but then the song ended and everyone sat down. The live band left. Music from speakers came on.

The song "True" by Spandau Ballet plays (Don't own it but you should listen to that song). Cabba thinks to himself - If the universe ended tomorrow would I regret more going on a date or not going on a date? - He decided it was best to have this date.

Cabba said "I enjoyed this date Kale"

Kale replied shyly "M-Me too"

Cabba listened to the song lyrics and thought. How did he feel about Kale. And he made a decision.

Cabba put his hands on Kale's shoulders. She looked up and... Cabba kissed Kale on the lips (no tongue just lips to lips) for about five seconds from across the small table.

He then stopped and said "S-Sorry".

Kale slapped Cabba and looked down.

Kale said " S - S - Sorry..."

The both looked down at the table.

S

Caulifla gave her brother a not so awkward hug and left for home. She felt peaceful and was determined. She would help win this tournament with Cabba and Kale.

S

A bit later Mikale came and picked up the two. He dropped Cabba off at his home and took Kale back to their home. He hoped their date went well. No! He knew it went fine. He smiled.

S

As the morning came... Cabba set out to get Caulifla and Kale and go to the Universal Tournament.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Everyone: This was the longest update so far at nearly 3,000 words. I really hope you enjoyed. For Kale's dad I chose Mikale over Herkale because he is a dad all about his daughter's happiness. He is meant to be a lot like Hercule in some ways though. Let me know your thoughts...

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Any surprises this chapter?

Guest (July 20) - You know I will!

Zenotai123 - I know exactly who I wanna ship... Secretly!

Dawarislam - Tell me what you think now?

Strawberry the cat - Did this address your questions? I can go in depth about Califla and Renso too.

Also if you wrote your story a month ago there were like zero stories about U6 in highschool that I could find. So it's not unoriginal but I'm glad you and others are writing about our lovely friends Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla.

Steel Scorpion - So many questions. Without writing too much:

No Threesome, I hope this chapter answered some of those questions, Caulifla and Renso will be expanded upon, They are all going to have feelings for one another.I know last last chapter ( 2 chapters ago) was a lot like the episode. Sorry. On youtube I watch a lot including "Anime Live Reactions", " MaStar Media", "Geekdon101", and others.

Also:

 **So "True" By Spandau Ballet** is the Unofficial Song of this Fanfic [Disclaimer: I dont own the song or anything so it is Unofficially the song for this fanfic because I feel it fits.] And _Oscar Fernando Cabrera Silva_ did a Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla AMV with that song. If you want to watch you can search his username on YouTube. It's so cute!

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	12. Chapter 9 - Part 1

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Author Note:_** _Oh My Gosh Guys! Episode 100 was amazing! I loved it so much! Goku training Caulifla! Kale was adorable! She is so sweet and sentimental and shy. I loved every bit of it. Probably definitely my favorite episode of Dragon Ball Super so far!_

 _Just a notice that from now on each chapter will be posted once every one or two weeks (7 -14 days)._

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Part 1)**

\- Kale closed her eyes. She was kissing Cabba. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug -

Kale woke up. She took a huge breath and let it out looking around. She was just in her room. She looked down at the covers on her bed and thought - It was just a dream. Why did Cabba kiss me yesterday anyway? Am I really his type of girl?-

Kale got up. She took a shower and changed her clothes as her thoughts went from thinking about her first kiss to worrying about some kind of universe fighting tournament. The universe could be erased. She looked down. How would she let her dad know about this?

Kale walked downstairs for breakfast after deciding to just not mention the kiss or the fighting tournament at all to her overzealous dad. As she got to the kitchen she saw that the table was set for breakfast with fruits and dry cereals and a carton of milk set to the side. Her dad was sitting at the table. It looked like he had been waiting for a while.

Mikale got up and said "Kale! My sweet daughter! I made breakfast to celebrate your first date!"

Kale sat down and looked at the amazing breakfast set up. She smiled and said "Thanks dad!" And sat down. Her dad didn't often do things like this unless he was very proud of her.

They ate. And afterwords Mikale looked at Kale and said "Kale!"

Kale looked at her dad.

Mikale said "Kale. You are going to be seeing your new boyfriend a lot right?"

Kale looked down. Was Cabba her boyfriend now? She didn't know.

Before Kale could answer Mikale said "Well before you two try too many new things I thought I should have a conversation with you about you two..."

Kale looked at her dad...

And...

One painful Birds And The Bees talk later... And the door was being knocked on...

S

Cabba knocked on Kale's house door. After a few seconds the door opened. It was Kale's dad. He said "You must be here to walk Kale to school huh?"

Without any hesitation Cabba said "Yes, I am!"

Mikale said "Hold on a minute" and he went inside. A few moments later Kale was at the door. She came out and closed it behind her.

Cabba actually felt a bit nervous. He said "Hey Kale".

She looked down and said " Hey."

Cabba felt awkward about last night. He wanted to apologize before they picked up Caulifla. Cabba said "Come on, Lets get Caulifla." And Cabba and Kale started walking to Caulifla's place.

During their walk half way to Caulifla's home the two saiyans had been quiet. Cabba had been gathering up his courage. So he turned his head and stopped walking and said "Kale". She stopped and looked at him. He clinched his fists and the let out a breath. He looked Kale in the eyes and said " About last night... I'm sorry I kissed you without your permission " Kale looked down.

Kale said something very low but Cabba heard her. She had asked "D-Did you like it?"

Cabba was shocked. What should he say. He rubbed the back oh his head amd said "Well yes, I did"

Kale looked down and said softly "I did too." She looked up at him and said "D-Does that make you my boyfriend?"

Cabba was even more shocked. He said "I.. Uh." Cabba then put on a determined look and said "Kale!" And she looked at him. He said "We need to focus on the tournament right now... But... After the tournament...Uh..." He was stumbling on his words now "Would you.. Uh...Maybe..." He rubbed the back of his head and finished "Would like to go on a real date and we can decide that together at that time?"

Kale looked down shyly and nodded.

Cabba didn't know exactly what he was doing but he couldn't deny he felt something when they had kissed.

As they walked Cabba kept thinking of Kale. He felt attracted to her. She was an amazing girl.

Cabba looked at Kale. He asked "M-May I hold your hand Kale?"

Kale nodded and Cabba took her hand in his.

S

Caulifla was at home waiting. She said to herself "Some super important tournament and Cabba takes his time getting here".

As she waited she let her mind wander to her brother. After this tournament she would have to catch up with him.

Caulifla waited. She got a snack. She lay in bed. She wondered if there would be any interesting opponents in this tournament. She waited. She was bored and tired.

Caulifla thought about her brother Renso and their talk yesterday.

~Renso and Caulifla had just finished their hug. Renso said " I love you Caulifla."

Caulifla opened her eyes wide and looked to the side. She felt happy he said those words but they hurt too. She said "I uh I love you too Renso" awkwardly. Renso didn't seem to notice the awkwardness.

They had talked and ate a meal and snacked and watçhed.t.v. and talked even more. They just caught up a little of the time they had missed.

At one point Renso had even joked about Caulifla ending up dating Cabba.

Caulifla laughed and said "Cabba? Ha! I would probably date Kale over him!"

Renso looked at her funny and said "...Is that so?"

Caulifla scowled for a moment and said "Maybe! Is that an issue?"

Renso laughed "Not at all! I'm just learning so much more about you! So you'd really pick Kale over Cabba?"

Caulifla said "I don't know. Kale is precious to me. She never leaves my side. Why are you so interested in that?"

Renso smiled "I just can't get enough learning about my sister. I've missed you so much."

Caulifla hid that his words warmed her heart. And by now it was pretty late. Caulifla told him she had to leave or her mom would worry.

Renso said " Be sure to come back tomorrow... I'd like to spend the day with you!"

Caulifla said "I promise! And I'll bring Kale along too. You need to meet her. She is awesome!"

Renso said "Sounds like a plan!"

Renso waved goodbye and Caulifla went home.~

Caulifla smiled. Maybe she could ask Kale to be more then just friends once this tournament was over. Caulifla drifted to sleep.

Caulifla awoke to a knocking on the door. She was the only one home at the time but she assumed it was Cabba or Kale.

She opened the door and Cabba and Kale were there. Caulifla gave Kale a hug. Then proceeded to yell at Cabba about taking so long.

S

And so Cabba took Kale and Caulifla to meet Hit, Champa, Vados, and the others to find out the plan for the tournament!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Everyone: Wow! 10 reviews for one chapter? Thank you so much! We have hit 10,000 views btw. Also there were nearly 1000 views each day the past two days (945 and 853). One more thing: We hit 20,000 words! You all are amazing! And just to clarify on my note above: I may oost updates every two days or every three days or it xould be a week or two. I'll try not to take too long. Thanks!

Chaos C - Thank you very much! Please let me know what you think of this chapter?

IcYPaTh - Thanks for the compliments. Sorry for any spelling errors. I write all these stories on mobile. Also I didn't know U6 planet's name.

Strawberry the cat - You know I loved episode 100! It really gives Kale her special personality (Shows why I love Kale but dislike Brolly).

Zenotai123 - Maybe but who knows what the future holds? No guarantee yet!

SoupSayain - I agree Cabba and Kale together! Thank you so much for the compliments and I will try not to disappoint.

Fernandito2004 - Thank You for liking this fanfiction!

Jss2141 - There is still time for them to dance and share a real kiss!

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I figured Kale was the opposite of forward Videl so her dad was to sound like Hercule but act a bit differently And " Mikale is three puns 1. Micheal 2 My Kale (because he loves his daughter) and 3. Because Kale's name is in it. As for all your Questions - Wait and see! Thank you so much for adding this as a Favorite!

Thank you Everyone!

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	13. Chapter 9 - Part 2

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Author Note:_** _Hey everyone! Are you ready for a really fun chapter? We're introducing Hit, Botamo, Magetta and others. And we see Frost again! What do you think will happen? Let's see!_

 _Also this is the last chapter before the Tournament Of Power starts and I'd like to hit 100 reviews. So please support and post your reviews, thoughts, opinions ! Thank You!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Part 2)**

Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla arrived at the meeting area. There was Champa, Vados, Hit, Botamo, Magetta, and the rest of Team Universe 6.

Vados looked at the three and said to a distracted Champa "Oh look they are here now."

Champa turned and already started yelling in his (funny) voice "It's about time Cabba! Where have you been?"

Kale hid behind Caulifla in fear as Cabba bowed and apologized "I'm sorry Lord Champa. We were getting ready and rushed here right away!"

Champa looked at Kale hiding behind Caulifla. He said "And what is with her?!"

Caulifla got an angry aggressive look and said "What!?" But Cabba got in her way and told Champa "Kale is just shy sir. She is kind of like Magetta!"

Champa looked at Kale and Caulifla again asking "Cabba are these two even strong?"

Cabba replied confidently "Yes Lord Champa! Actually they are both stronger then I am!". Champa seemed to calm down and put on a big grin.

Suddenly Vados said " Lord Champa, perhaps it is time we discuss strategy. It won't be long before the Grand Priest summons us!"

Lord Champa opened his eyes wide and said "You're Right! Everyone come here!"

The group formed a circle. Vados said "Hit has developed a basic strategy for the tournament... Hit?"

Hit Stepped up.. He looked around. He spoke "Our goal is to win. Therefore we must work together and not allow anyone to be eliminated." He looked at the members and said "Conserve your strength and avoid fighting unless you know you will win. This is not always about power but about being smart. We will split up in groups and keep an eye out on each other and our opponents."

He paired up Megatta and Botama and then looked to Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale. His eyes focused on Kale for a moment before saying "You three as well."

He paired the others and Then said "Do your best!"

After that they had to wait for the Grand Priest to summon them.

S

Kale felt really scared. Everyone was so strong. Suddenly a big bear was in front of her taking her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and she was scared. Then a huge Robot was there. Kale was frightened and held on to Caulifla.

Cabba quickly got in between and said "It's ok Kale. These are our friends!"

Botama said "We noticed that she was a bit shy so we wanted to help!"

Magetta said {Let us show you our new technique!}

Kale mouth opened wide as the big yellow bear jumped on top of the robot and put his hands on the robots robot ears.

Botama then said "Magetta is shy too and can't handle insults but when I cover his ears he is unstoppable! You should try too!"

Caulifla said "Kale do you want to try? And she got behind Kale and covered Kales ears.

Botama and Magetta threw out insults like "Loser" "Pathetic" "Idiot" and others. It didn't effect Kale much even though she held her hands up in front of her and she did appear to cower a bit.

Then Botama insulted again but pointed at Kale. Kale got afraid of him pointing and fell down. Botama and Magetta looked at each other.

Botama said "Maybe if she covers her eyes too" He looked at Cabba and said "Come over here and cover her eyes!"

Cabba blinked and said "But she could just close her own eyes..."

Botama said "Oh" turned to Kale and said "Close your eyes too!"

Caulifla had had enough and said "This isn't working. She can't fight with her eyes closed!"

Then a voice said "Idiots! What a bunch of morons!"

S

Caulifla glowered at the guy who said that. He looked familiar.

Cabba said "Frost!"

Frost smiled "Pitiable. Trying to show that pathetic girl how to fight. What idiot selected her? Was it you Cabba? It was wasn't it?"

Cabba, Caulifla, Botama, and Magetta stared daggers into Frost. Meanwhile Kale shivered and looked down.

Caulifla said "What kind of loser are you Frost? Now I remember Cabba told me you got one shot knocked out in a tournament before and then got arrested. And you insult us? I have news for you. You're the weakest here!"

Frost snarled "Would you like to prove it?" And lunged at Caulifla.

Caulifla turned super saiyan. She swiftly dodged his fist and hit him directly in the stomach then proceeded to grab his arm and hurl him into the ground skidding a few meters away. Caulifla called out "Never insult me or Kale ever again!"

Frost got up growling "Why you!" And launched at Caulifla just to be stopped. Hit had grabbed Frosts arm and held him. Frost stopped.

Suddenly there was a light above them. It was the Grand Priest.

The Grand Priest said "Sorry to bother you but it's time to go to Lord Zeno's tournament now". And they were all teleported there.

S

Cabba looked around. His team of ten was all in one spot. Champa and Vados were in in the stands and the other gods of destruction and angels too were in various spots where they could look on.

Cabba saw Goku and Vegeta and their team too.

He had Kale and Caulifla.

He turned to Kale and Caulifla saying " There is someone I want you to meet..."

He and the two girls went up to Goku and Vegeta.

Cabba went up to Goku. Goku and Vegeta turned around and Goku said "Hey Cabba!"

Cabba said "Hello Goku, Master Vegeta!"

Goku said "Hey! Are your friends saiyans too?"

Cabba said "Yes. This is Caulifla and this is Kale." He introduced and then said to the girls "This is Vegeta and Goku. I learned Super Saiyan from them!"

Caulifla said "Hah! Well they don't look like much!"

Goku said "Gee, She is a lot like ChiChi. Are you married to her?"

Cabba froze and said "No!"

Vegeta said "Ha! Choose the quiet one! At least she won't nag you to death!" And he laughed.

But before anyone could talk more the Grand Priest spoke...

S

And so the Grand Priest raised his hand and the Tournament Of Power Started!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Everyone: Hey. I hope you liked the chapter. I am not very good with writing a lot of characters at once so I hope it was not too bad? ALSO Please be sure to review! I could really use some original ideas about what to do in the tournament! Please help me out with ideas?

Jaroberts251 - Thank you for all the reviews. You gave and excellent synopsis/spoiler for each chapter! Thanks!

Fernandito2004 - Thank You. I am glad you enjoy!

Strawberry the cat - No ship is confirmed yet... Do you really think my writing has improved?

SoupSaiyan - Thank you. Hope you enjoy!

Zenotai123 - They are super cute together!

Dragon2147 - Make sure you give me thoughts of what you want to happen ok?

Chaos C - Totally worried about it but thw tournament will happen... Just a bit different then the t.v. show!

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Thank you so much for favoriting! I am really glad you like it! I will try my best!

I bet - We'll see...

Thank you Everyone!

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	14. Chapter 10

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Sh_** ** _out_** ** _Out :_** _To **Ascending** by _**_Strawberry_ _ **the** cat _**_(who has name changed). The story is Goku X Caulifla and Cabba X Kale. I may only be reading for Cabba X Kale but it's a good story tgat you should check it out (and I know you already have). -I still hit 100 reviews first-_

 ** _Shou_ _t_** ** _Out_ _:_** _To **Oscar Fernando Cabrera Silva ** for making another YouTube video request. Check out his channel and subscribe if you like! Super Cute videos with shippings!_

 ** _Author Note:_** _Hello everyone! I am back. I'm sorry this update is a little behind the two weeks by like one day(It's been 15 days not 14 right?). Anyways it's important I had to slow down to know what to write. The next chapter will take almost as long minus a couple days. Just so you all know I had lost a job and got a little depressed. I am going to get a new job soon though. Sometimes living in a car with no real life friends can get lonely and losing a job is annoying and sometimes I feel like loser... And maybe I am... Ummmm... Anyways I'm back and updating now! Do please review and support! Thanks!_

 _ **Another Note:** It is pretty hard writing all the characters so anything left out can be assumed to be the same as the show or however you want it to be... **Sooo... I will not be listing every single fight. Since this differs from the show you can use your imagination for what other characters fight who (And post it in the reviews so we can all see who you think should have fought)**_ _ **...** I hope that is ok...?_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

As the Universal Survival Tournament began Universe 6 followed their game plan. They spit into groups. First being Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale; Second being Magetta and Botamo, Third being Dr Rota, Saonel , and Pilina ; And lastly Hit and Frost were by themselves with the agenda of backing up the other groups should they need assistance ( Hit was doing this of his own accord as he was the strongest member and leader of the group while Frost separated due to his own reasons and being unwilling to compromise with his fellow team members.)

So far there had not been too much fighting as everyone was eyeing down others. And there was a spectacle that was occurring: Team Universe 9. They had been eliminated.

At that time Botamo and Magetta started fighting Vegeta. And it appeared that people were finally starting to try fighting each other now.

Kale, Cabba, And Caulifla stood together. They had not been approached just yet as the tournament had just began.

S

Cabba looked on at the fight between Vegeta and Botamo and Magetta. He looked at Caulifla and Kale. Caulifla had her arms crossed and Kale was behind put his hand on Kale's shoulder. Caulifla and Kale looked at him.

Cabba looked at Kale and said "Everything will be ok Kale." And then looked at Caulifla saying "Can you two handel yourselves while I go fight master Vegeta?"

Caulifla frowned and said "Whatever. These people are boring and weak! They have not even tried to fight us. Go ahead! Kale and I will be fine!

Cabba brightened up. This may be the fate of the universes but he still wanted to see Master Vegeta. Maybe he could get his universe and Universe 7 to have a temporary truce. If not then he would have to knock them off the arena. Cabba headed in the direction of Vegeta.

S

Caulifla turned to Kale. " Well Kale, Why don't we start knocking out some people? "

Kale shifted nervously and looked down.

Caulifla got closer and looked directly into Kale's eyes "I believe in you Kale. Let's do this together!"

There was then a noise.

Caulifla and Kale looked. There were two people in front of them. A big red guy (Murichim) and a smaller lobster looking guy (Methiop). They approached. Caulifla got in a stance.

Murichim said "What is this? Is the girl behind you that afraid of us?"

Caulifla felt anger. How dare they make fun of Kale. She looked behind he and spoke to Kale "Kale... Gather your spirit and fight with me!"

Kale looked down but said "O-Ok..."

Caulifla couldn't believe it but smiled wide. Kale had gotted beside her with a small fighting stance.

Caulifla spoke "Which of you two is stronger?"

Murichim said "It is I of course!"

Caulifla said "Good! You'll be my opponent. Kale here needs confidence so she'll have to wipe the floor with lobster boy!"

Methiop frowned He charged at Kale and threw a punch. Caulifla watched as Kale dodged and threw a punch that hit Methiop in the face. He fell down.

Caulifla smiled. Kale had this! Caulifla looked at Murichim who was frowning. She went super saiyan and charged him.

S

Cabba raced towards Vegeta. On the way two people tried to ambush him. He dodged them and knocked them off the edge. Cabba smiled. He had knocked off two people! That was almost three percent of all the warriors there. Cabba felt fantastic. He know Universe 6 could do this! He got momentarily caught up in a daydream of them winning and Hit shaking his hand and Caulifla admitting he was awesome and then he imagined Kale. She would come up to him and hug him and then they would consider another date and... BOOM!

Cabba was knocked backwards. He hit is head hard. He was about to open his eyes and look up when he heard a cold chilling voice say "Well well... It seems I've caught a monkey whose lost it's tail!"

Cabba looked up and said "Frost?". The similar looking being frowned "No.. I happen to be Lord Frieza. I'll be the one to win this tournament !"

Cabba got up. He could just tell this guy was leaps and bounds higher then Frost was. He took a stance and powered up to full power super saiyan.

S

Kale looked down at Methiop.. He put his hand on his head and rubbed it. Kale backed up and said "S-Sorry" .

Methiop got up and said "You're really stong girl! You'll pay for that!" Methiop smiled and looked behind Kale. She looked and saw a big purple guy (Napapa) coming towards them. He landed behind Kale quickly. As she looked up at him he grabbed her hair and held her up. Kale screamed "No! Stop! Please!"

Methop smiled and readied his fists "Get ready to pay!"

S

Caulifla was having a had time vs Murichim. He was a strong opponent. Caulifla thought "If only I could go into that second lightning super saiyan form!"

Murichim stood in front of Caulifla

Caulifla had to think. She looked around. To her shock she saw that Kale was being held by her hair by a huge purple guy. Caulifla felt a huge rage. She would not let Kale get hurt she mixed her rage into a tingly feeling and powered up to super saiyan two with lightning around her.

She flew at Murichim. She had to end this quick.

S

Methiop threw his fist... But it never hit it's target. Instead he was pulled and thrown off the edge.

Napapa dropped Kale. He looked on and said "Who the heck are you?"

The lizard looking guy in the heroic costume said "I am Vuon." He pointed "Double teaming a female who you are much stronger then is evil. Only the most vile evil beings would do that.

Napapa rushed at Vuon but he threw his justice whip and enclosed Napapa in it. Vuon then flung Napapa off the edge.

Vuon walked up to Kale and held his hand out smiling. Kale took his hand and he lifted her up.

S

Murichim fell off the edge as Caulifla knocked him in his head with her knee.

She quickly diverted her attention to Kale and flew over where Kale was by some new threat. As Caulifla came closer Kale waved and said " Sis -Stop! ". Caulifla heard her protege and landed staring fiercely at the lizard looking man.

Kale went up to Caulifla and said " It's ok Sis. H- He helped me!"

Vuon looked at the two and said "Now that you are safe and justice prevails I must go..."

But just then... The Grand Priest announced that Universe 10 was erased. Apparently someone had taken out the last of their members.

After the erasure everyone was quiet for a moment. At the very least twenty of the original eighty participants had been knocked out of the arena so far.

Before anything else could occur there was a loud scream of pain. Caulifla, Kale, and Vuon all looked. It was Cabba. He had been beaten mercilessly. Above him stood someone who looked just like Frost.

Vuon stood in front and said "Wait here!" But Caulifla said "No way!" And zoomed in front powering up to super saiyan two.

Caulifla zoomed at Frieza who quickly swatted Caulifla aside with a fist to the face. Vuon threw his whip and ensnared Frieza in it. Vuon said "My Justice Whip will allow no evil to escape".

Frieza looked him in his eyes and said" Oh?" And broke the whip. Frieza slammed into Vuon knocking him down and slammed his foot into Vuon. Frieza then kicked him off the edge and said "oops. What were you saying?"

Kale looked on in tears Frieza looked at the girl and smiled. Frieza went up to Cabba and picked him up. Frieza put his hand up to Cabba's chest and charged an energy beam.

Frieza started laughing until he heard and saw something that his past self would have been in pure terror of. This girl was transforming. And not just an average transformation either.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

 ** _Question: Should I continue through the tournament or time skip past it?_**

Everyone: Hey Everybody! _**We have hit 100+ reviews! Please keep on supporting and I love you all! 108 reviews at the moment! Let's make it 200 now! Thank you** **all so much and... Please send love my way!? Oh an also: We hit 20,000 views! Only this and "A New Choice" have that many. Also nearly 25 reviews last chapter! Thank you all sooo much! Keep on reviewing!**_

Jss2141 - Thank you! I am trying to flow nicely and originally.

Jaroberts251 - The story will answer all your questions in time.

Zenotai123 - Should Vegeta teach her that?

Chaos C - You really think it's savage? How?

Strawberry the cat - Thanks... But I am still using your old username when responding.

Guest 1 (July 29) - I fixed. I usually post a chapter and THEN read and edit it.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - Fo you really want me to do that?

Guest 2 (July 29) - Ok... Kale X Cabba OR Kale X Caulifla will happen.

Soup Sayain - U6 and U7 team up? Ok...

Guest 3 (July 29) - I'll try to have good new content withour making the tournament last forever... Its not supposed to be too long for just the tournament. That's not what this fanfic is about.

bcmorgan96 - Ok. I will.

Guest 4 (July 30) - We'll see.

Son Goku222 - Done!

ares - Yep. 100! Such a huge milestone!

Strawberry the cat (again) - You're my first review on way to 200. Hope you're my 200th review. I expect to be your 200th view (Gonna let someone else take 150)

Rich Salas - Thanks!

Guest 5 (Aug 2) - We'll see then...

TheRealNingen - Wow! Such high praise! Thank you very much. Your review made me so happy tgat I showed the reviews to my dad when he visited.

A Random Bug - I can confirm there will be no killing in this tournament.

Guest 6 (Aug 8) - Thank you!

Guest 7 (Aug 8) - Sorry for the long wait

Blizzard311 - Thanks for the support. I had to translate your review.

Guest 8 (Aug 12) - I am.

Alex Porter - I am having a bit of trouble. Still I am trying. Is this ok?

Thank you Everyone! WOW that was a lot of reviews!

S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S


	15. Temporary Hiatus

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 ** _Author Note:_** _No Chapter Yet..._ _ **TEMPORARY HIATUS:**_ _Just a really slowed down pace. I have to wait untill the Tournament Of Power is near done or all the way completed. I do not want to end the tournament until then in this fanfiction._

 _I got a new job on the first application I put in. I was kinda being vacation/depressed but I decided to look for a job and got one right away. So that is good._

 _Also as far as the last few Dragon Ball Super episodes? Really enjoying all of them!_

 _If you are wondering why this fanfic is not updating so quickly... I'll let you in a a secret. I can make a 5,000 word chapter in one day[on my phone]. Sometimes it takes me three if I am working or busy but I can keep updating frequently. What is taking me a long time is trying to incorporate the Tournament Of Power into this fanfic. I originally wanted to make the the Tournament of Power last three chapters but it seems that the show is going to drag this out for a while._

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER WILL END THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER_**

 _ **Song References:**_ _Please go on youtube and listen to "You're in my head like a catchy song" (An MLP song I do not own)...Well I'm gonna make it official: This is a Cabba X Kale Fanfiction (Strawberry the cat guessed right)...And so I decided to reference my favorite MLP song so far from the MLP episode "The Perfect Pear"... It really doesn't have anything to do with the chapter though..._

 ** _Shout Out To: Myself + CONTEST:_** _Just a request for you all to check out my other stories. I know I don't even have a MLP or Steven Universe Fanfiction out at all but I would like to change that. Also I plan on Holding a contest. Whoever gives me the best idea for a fanfic will have that fanfic written by me. Also you will be able to pm me and have the story collaboration together. Just mention your ideas in a review with a review of this story. Thanks everyone!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

TBA (Leave a review and ideas and it'll help out)

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Blizzard311: YES, The story will continue past the Tournament Of Power. The only reason I am entertaining the Tournament of Power in this story is because so many people wanted it instead of it being Time Skipped past. I had to translate your words too but as I said I read and respond to ALL of my reviews! Thank you for the support. Had I time Skipped past the Tournament of Power this story would be a lot further ahead. AFTER the Tournament of power this will continue on. I am actually worried about doing TOO MANY chapters of Tournament of Power. That is why I am taking 2 weeks per update. I write the whole chapter in a day to be honest.

Jaroberts251 - The updates are every two weeks to keep them from differing TOO much from the show. I can take content and change it to ways I think are more fun then the show.

Strawberry the cat - Frieza is stronger then Kale right now but I had to let Kale have her time to shine.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - I'm not too great at writing fighting but I am trying.

Steel scorpion - We'll see. I don't know enough about Jiren yet...

Guest1 (Aug 15) - Not saying the shippings yet...

Guest2 (Aug 15) - Thank You for the compliments.

Guest (Aug 31) - Thank you!

Guest (Sept 1) - Either way I believe it is time to update this fanfic right about now...

Poipoil123 - Not saying the shipping yet...

Poipoil123 - I don't know much about their Namekians yet... But hope you liked the Frieza bits?

CiscoTheSoto - Well I prefer the story over grammar.

Thank you Everyone! Hope you're ok with updates every two weeks instead of weekly...?

S Please Follow, Favorite,and REVIEW Please! S


	16. Chapter 11

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 _ **Have you missed me? It's about time for an UPDATE right?!**_

 _ **Author Note:** We Are Back! Hiatus is still on though so the next update should be in a month. Pretty much this hiatus means that there will be one update a month until the end of the Universal Tournament. I know I said the Tournament Of Power would only last one more chapter [being this one!] well... I don't want to wait like a year [or however long the TOP lasts] to update... So I plan on maybe about 1 or2 [?] more chapters with the Tournament of power..._

 _I have read your reviews and some ideas have came so I can totally use those. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Fan Servicing Chapters For: Cabba X Caulifla and Goky Vs Caulifla fight. If you have a request mention it in the Review section please!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

As Kale Transformed Frieza smirked "My My... This brings back memories..." Frieza proceeded to toss Cabba to the ground. He landed next to Caulifla and hit his head knocking him out. He lay half on top of Caulifla who was also knocked out.

Frieza held his arms wide... "Well! It's time..." Frieza allowed his power to flow and excelled to his Golden form!

Kale couldn't control her ability and unleashed her powers... Her mind blacked out as rage encompassed her...

S

Cabba woke up to a jerking of his arm. He looked up at Vegeta... "M-Master Vegeta?" [ _Author Note:_ _Oh and I wrote this first part with Vegeta and Cabba before we even knew that Vegeta would be saving Cabba... Hehehe...]_

Vegeta said "Kid? What happened here?" He looked up. while saying "Pick up your woman and make her decent..."

Cabba looked down and gasped. Caulifla's shirt was cut exposing more of her body then should be viewed.

Cabba looked up to a shirt thrown in his face by Vegeta who was looking away saying "Hurry up already! Put that shirt on her!"

Cabba quickly put Vegeta's shirt on Caulifla and said "Done!"

Vegeta looked and said "Now Boy! Tell me what happened? Your friend and Frieza are decimating the area... Fortunately they have knocked out nearly twenty people from the tournament, None being from either of our universes"

Cabba said "I was attacked by Frieza and Caulifla and I got hurt... Kale must be in her Super Saiyan Form"

Vegeta was quiet "She's no ordinary Super Saiyan... Wake your woman up already!"

Cabba turned and shook Caulifla gently until she awoke.

Caulifla opened her eyes and sat up so quickly her head hit Cabba's head. "OW!" They both said in unison!

Cabba landed on his butt as he and Caulifla sat the same position opposite one another.

Vegeta was looking on as Kale smashed Frieza in to a large rock. At first Frieza was overpowering Kale but it appeared Kale was gaining strength. 'How can she be so strong' thought Vegeta.

Caulifla noticed the shirt and asked "Hey! Where did this come from?!"

Cabba rubbed the back of his head and said "Well... Your other shirt kind of... Tore... and I..."

Caulifla noticed her shirt underneath was torn and revealing. She looked furious and stood up. Cabba got up too holding his hand up in front of him. Caulifal was in his face yelling "Why you!"

"Would you two shut up and pay attention?" Yelled Vegeta. The two looked. Cabba intent on paying attention and Caulifla about to yell.. They both watched as Kale and Frieza zoomed towards one another and then...

Another being for a second released a huge energy and... BANG!

Jiren, The Universe 11 being rushed into Frieza and Kale. This blow flung Frieza into the ground and Flung Kale up into the sky. Neither warrior being knocked out of the ring.

Vegeta opened his mouth wide and wind (energy) came at them. This Jiren was quite a powerful being.

"Hmph" said Vegeta... "Let's see just how strong he is".. Vegeta could see Goku approaching Jiren...

Cabba and Caulifla looked in awe... until Cabba and Caulifla looked determined at one another saying in unison "Let's Find Kale!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Everyone: Hey Everybody! _**We have hit 35,000 Views for Love Triangle. That is amazing! "A New Choice, Samurai Jack" has hit 30,000. Thank you all so much for the support! Please help me get to 200 reviews!**_

I ask you a favo - I have found a way to incorporate that into the fanfic... But Cabba may end up with Kale or Caulifla...

Please - Let's See...

Cabba X Caulifla - I won't promise Cabba will end up with Caulifla in this fanfic because I prefer Cabba X Kale but let's see what happens...

Strawberry the cat - You know I lost that first job because they were kinda lame in my opinion but I got a new one which is the most recent one. I have had it about a month and I am making a lot of cash and getting full hours. Pretty great for me!

Jwholey36 - Thank you... I have already started the tournament so I can't just skip it but let's see where things go... AND I promise... I always complete my stories in time... This one should go to over 40,000 words too (I want this to be my longest Fanfiction)

Guest (Sept 27) Thank you!

Lord Beerus - I'll try... And I agree Ultra Instinct Goku is very interesting. I loved the Hit Vs Jiren Fight.

 **S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S - Let's get this to 200 Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 12 - Part 1

_**H** **ave you been missing me? It's about time for an UPDATE right?! Longer chapter to make up for the wait and last chapter being short! 3000 words total for Chapter 12 part 1 and 2.**_

 _ **Author Note:** Kale and Caulifla Fused? And Kefla Got eliminated by Goku? Well this leads me to a few things I have thought of for this fanfiction. Continue reading and reviewing to show your support and ideas?_

 _At this point I am speeding up the tournament of power ... Next chapter may be a bit of a ways off but it should be the last Tournament of Power chapter and I intend on the Tournament of Power to be done with on the show before updating further unless something interesting happens... which it shouldn't because U6 is pretty much gone on the show and without them this story can't proceed... Actually perhaps I will have an original ending to the TOP and end the hiatus?_

 ** _Quick Shout Out:_** _FernandoCabreraYT ツ for awesome videos! He had done vids for this and Ascending. Check out his Youtube Channel?_

 ** _Song for this chapter (Chapter 12 Part 2) is by Secondhand Serenade and is called "Fall For You", pretty popular song but check it out anyways ok?_**

 ** _Another song I like that is a love song is "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles. Yeah you all know I'm all about love..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Part 1 [Part Two will be up tonight!]**

As the Tournament of Power proceeded many things were happening. It was down to the last thirty participants of the tournament of power. At this moment it seemed everyone had their eyes on a match between two super powered fighters named Jiren and Goku. Everyone seemed to have their eyes on the match except for two little saiyans that were headed to find their best friend to save her.

S

Cabba and Caulifla were heading towards the direction that Kale had landed. The whole arena was in ruin currently. The structures were breaking and is disarray. It looked like a war had been going on for hundreds of years. Cabba couldn't believe it... IT was so much different then when he was on mission with the Sadala Defense Forces. They had never had so much on the line.

He had been looking forward as he couldn't bare looking at Caulifla, and not because he had just nearly seen her naked, but because he felt he had let her down... He had let Kale down. Could he still keep his promise? Would Universe Six win or...

Cabba looked over at Caulifla. She looked... Mad.

Guilt and Fear hit Cabba hard. He had failed. Was all lost?

S

Caulifla and Cabba were heading in the direction of where Kale had landed when Jiren had hit her down. Caulifla clinched her fists and gritted her teeth. "He'll pay!"

"Who'll Pay?" Caulifla noticed Cabba looking at her. She scowled at him and said " That grey guy! He hurt Kale!"

Cabba looked down and stopped. Caulifla stopped too and yelled "What?! Why are you stopping now?"

"I'm sorry" said Cabba. He was tearing up. " I got you and Kale into this and I can't even hold my own! I'm sorry!"

Caulifla couldn't believe it! Cabba was giving up? She felt a rage in her and...

SLAP

Caulifla slapped Cabba and he fell down. He looked up at her and she scowled at him.

Caulifla looked in his eyes " I thought you were better then to give up Cabba!"

Cabba looked to the side and mumbled "I'm not..."

"Then let's save Kale!" Yelled Caulifla.

Cabba said " Right!" and they hurried off...

S

Kale opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around not knowing where she was. What had happened? Then her memories started to return and she started to worry. She started to worry about Cabba and Caulifla. Were they ok?

Kale clenched her fists as tears came to her eyes. She started glowing... Until...

"Kale!" she heard and looked to see Cabba and Caulifla. She stopped and smiled as they came up to her.

Cabba and Caulifla both asked "Are you ok?" at the same time.

Kale nodded... BUT then she felt power from above and looked.

Goku had been blown away by a Strong attack by Jiren.

Cabba asked Quickly "D-Did he lose?"

BOOM!

All three young saiyans looked quickly to see a big crater...with Goku in it...

S

Caulifla looked at Goku. They could knock him out right now but she wanted to learn that Blue Trick from him.

"Sh-Should we help him?" asked Cabba.

Kale just watched and held her hands together.

Caulifla smirked "Heh! We could knock him out but that Vegetable guy did help up back there right Cabba?"

Cabba nodded and said "Y-Yeah.."

"Caulifla pointed at Goku and said " Then we will allow him to recover and then beat him!"

BOOM!

A ball of energy hit Goku as Caulifla finished her sentence...

"Ho Oh Oh!" came a laugh from behind them. They all turned to see Frieza...

"I'll be sure to allow you to fight him once that energy heals him..." Frieza smiled " But for now how about you three worry about me?"

Caulifla gritted her teeth again and said "You!"

Cabba tightened his fists...

Frieza pointed at Kale "You! What's your name?"

Kale held her hands together unsure of what to say.

Caulifla suddenly stood in from of her saying " Kale has nothing to say to you!"

Frieza said " Oh, So it's Kale. I see..." Frieza laughed " She's just like Goku. I suppose I must kill her friends before I can see her transformation again..."

Caulifla could tell Frieza was too strong for her alone. She didn't want to admit it though, but now would be a good time to try their trump card."

Caulifla said while still looking at Frieza " Kale!" and then said "Put on your earring...IT's time we used our trump card!"

S

Cabba watched as Caulifla put on an earring. He looked to see Kale take out out too. He watched them both put them on wondering what would happen...

BOOM [Yeah, I get it... A lot of BOOMs this chapter...Now We Show Kefla with the Awesome music beat in the background like when she fused in Super!]

Cabba looked on completely ignoring Frieza for the time being. He looked on... They had... Fused?

He looked at the girl in front of him. It looked like... Kale with a bit of Caulifla mixed.

He heard Frieza speak " Well... What is this transformation? You became one!"?

"Hehehe" laughed the girl " Yep!" She put on a strong face and said " Kale and Caulifla make... Kefla!"

"Kefla" said Cabba under his breath. He could feel a huge power radiating from her. Then he jumped as she looked directly at him and said " Cabba!"

Cabba said quickly "Yes?!"

Kefla said " I don't want you to get hurt so stay out of this ok!?" She turned towards Frieza and said "Frieza's Mine!"

Cabba didn't know what to say. He could feel the power of her and she looked like Kale but she was so determined like Caulifla but she seemed so caring like Kale yet so ferocious like Caulifla...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Everyone: Hey Everybody! _**We have hit 50,000 Views for Love Triangle. That is amazing! "A New Choice, Samurai Jack" has hit 30,000. Thank you all so much for the support! Please help me get to 200 reviews!**_

Jss2141 - Thank you. What do you think of Kefla?

ARES - You'll be happy for my plans with him in this fanfic though...

Strawberry the cat - Yes... But Jiren won't be shown much just yet... BUT have you seen Chapter 30 on the VIZ website?It shows a bit more about Jiren and I really like Jiren now...

Itj056 - Yes, more Cabba to come...

Steel Scorpion - You're right... I missed out there. I'll make a lot of that in Descending though...

Guest (Oct 22) - We'll see...

Guest (Oct 25) How would you feel about Cabba X Kefla?

update more plea - Ok...

Fernando Cabrera - Thank you! Your videos are awesome!

Big D420 - ... ok...

 **Everyone - Hope you all are having a nice Thanksgiving... This is my gift to you all as it is the most popular fanfic I have written.**

 **S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S - Let's get this to 200 Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 12 - Part 2

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 _ **Author Note:** Ok I kinda lied... You get more like 4000 words then 3000 today. Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy! I was inspired very much by Kefla and ... Well I'll just let you read on..._

 _Hope you enjoyed part 1 of chapter 12... Here is part two... Remember to check out Chapter 12 Part 1 if you haven't read my first update today. And again:_

 ** _Song for this chapter (Chapter 12 Part 2) is by Secondhand Serenade and is called "Fall For You", pretty popular song but check it out anyways ok?_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Part 2**

Cabba was looking at Kefla... It appeared the match was about to begin. Kefla and Frieza seemed to be having a stare down.

Frieza spoke first saying "I'll skip right to the final form, it appears you've actually acquired some power."

Kefla smirked "I'm waiting..."

Frieza smiled and took his stance. He gathered his energy and transformed...

Cabba could feel Frieza's power rocket up and he was shocked! He looked and saw Kefla still smirking.

Frieza spread his arms out full length and smiled.

Kefla made a snort cough sound and said " Is that all?"

Frieza frowned and then smiled "We'll see..."

Frieza pointed her finger at Kefla.

Cabba took a fighting stance. Should he help out?

"Bang"

Frieza shot out a red quicker then Cabba could comprehend. Then Cabba saw a flash and Kefla's fist bore into Frieza's stomach. Freiza flew backwards from the blow and fell to one knee clutching his stomach...

Cabba watched on thinking 'Amazing!'.

Frieza smirked " My my... I suppose you are rather strong then..."

Frieza looked towards Cabba who instantly froze.

Kefla looked at Cabba and back at Frieza and said " Cabba stays out of this fight... This is between me... and you!"

Frieza smiled " Of Course..."

Quickly Frieza shot his hand up and shot a blast from his finger directly at Cabba.

Kefla looked and yelled "No!"

But Cabba wasn't hit... He felt someone holding on him and looked up... Goku?

Cabba looked up as Goku said " Frieza... You heard her... It's between you and her..."

Cabba said " Th-thanks..." He diverted his eyes and looked at Kefla. She was breathing very heavily and looking at Cabba. Cabba felt his heart skip a beat... Had she been... worried about him?

"Ho oh oh" came Frieza's laugh. Kefla turned to face Frieza.

Frieza smirked and said " IT appears your boyfriend will live another day". Frieza then held out his hands and yelled " Fine! It's just you and I, Monkey!"

Kefla said with fury " I'll make you pay for hurting Cabba!".

Frieza said "Well now..." and pointed and threw shots at Kefla. Kefla swatted them all away while approaching Frieza and then pointed her finger at Frieza in closer range and mockingly said "Bang!". The shot hit frieza in the face and made him go backwards. He flipped and spun and nearly landed on hsi feet but fell backwards on his back.

Frieza got up and spit out a bit of blood. He now looked quite angry and yelled releasing more power.

Cabba was in awe.

Goku finally said from behind him " Your friend has gained a lot of power. I'm sure i'd have a tough time fighting her in super saiyan blue myself..."

Cabba looked on... Kefla was pummeling Frieza. At first Cabba was very excited but now he just felt... useless. He had been outclassed by both Caulifla and Kale power wise even before the tournament and now... He hadn't grown a bit.

Cabba looked down in despair.

"Wanna spar?" He heard Goku say.

Cabba looked at Goku and said "Wh-what?"

Goku smiled at him and said "Well... I kind of need to build my stamina back up... and I'm sure your friend will be fine!"

Cabba said "I..."

Goku looked at him and questioned " Whats wrong? you look upset?"

Cabba rubbed the back of his head and admitted "Well... It's just..." he paused as Goku looked at him confused. Cabba said quickly " I'm too weak!"

Goku smiled and said " I'm sure that's not true!"

Cabba said " ...but it is... I- I am the weakest link in my team..."

Goku smirked and said " Train with me. I could teach you a few things! I know you're Vegeta's prodigy and all but... I'm sure he won't mind!"

Cabba looked and saw Kefla ramming Frieza into the ground with her knee to Frieza's stomach. Cabba felt angry at himself. He looked up at Goku and said "Ok! Train me!"

Goku smiled and said " Show me your current limits Cabba!"

Cabba nodded and took a stance. He turned super saiyan and took a fighting stance.

Goku took his fighting stance and said "Let's go!"

Cabba lunged at Goku but hit air. Goku had disappeared. Cabba looked around and saw Goku directly behind him. Cabba turned and said "H-How?"

Goku put his finger to his head and disappeared just to appear a couple feet further back.

Goku explained "It's called Instant Transmission. I've never really taught anyone how to do it before."

Cabba said "Teach me! Please!?"

Goku said "Well..." and upon seeing Cabba looking distraught said "Alright then..."

Goku instructed " Instant teleportation can be used in may ways. To get somewhere quick, to avoid an attack, or to direct your attack quickly. And..." He seemed to think a second and said "Well there are a few key things you must know before you perform instant transmission. First you must know the place you're trying to teleport to. Second you must be able to find the place you're trying to teleport to. Third you must be able to read the energy around you so you can teleport to the right place or person. There are a few exceptions but knowing those three things is important. "

Cabba listened with interest and questioned " So how do I actually teleport?"

Goku said "Put your two fingers on your head like this. Then feel all your surrounding and feel yourself too. I'm not really great at explaining it though... It took me quite a while to master it."

Cabba said "Let me try..." He put his fingers to his head. Nothing. He looked down.

Goku said " Oh! I have an idea!" He paused " Ok... Sense my energy where I am am right now and remember it. You'll be trying to teleport there. Now put your two fingers to your head and get ready to teleport."

Cabba said "Ok! Got it!"

Goku said " Good! now..." And Goku Zoomed at Cabba yelling "Teleport!"

Cabba freaked otu and then did as Goku said and... Goku was in front of him now...

Cabba looked around shocked as Goku turned and said "See! You did it!"

Cabba put his hands out in front of him ... He was ok... and he had teleported...

"I'll teach you one more thing" Goku said as Cabba finally looked up at him.

Goku took a stance and said " I can only do this once so pay attention"

He took a stance and powered up slightly then yelled " Kaio Kin!". A Red aura came to Goku and he felt much stronger. Then it left him.

Goku breathed in and out "Whew!..." He laughed! "That's Kaio Kin. It can multiply your power instantaneously for a brief period of time! Aside from myself I don't know of anyone who has mastered this technique..."

Cabba looked at him determined to succeed.

Goku said " One thing though... Be sure to use this sparingly and don't overexert yourself as you could die if you strain yourself too much!"

Cabba said "Please Master Goku! I'm ready!"

Goku said "First go to base form"

Cabba did so.

Goku said "At first I thought it was impossible to use Kaio Kin while in Super Saiyan form but from my training I've developed a way to do just that!"

Goku explained to Cabba how to do Kaio Kin [I don't know the details but I can edit this later if someone private messages me a good description on how to use it].

Cabba took a stance and powered up in his base form. He couldn't get it until... He remembered to feel tingly in his back and Booom! Kaio Kin!

Goku looked surprised and said "Wow! Not even I could get it that fast!"

Cabba turned it off and breathed heavily.

Goku smiled at him and said "Excellent!"

Cabba looked and saw Kefla was still beating down on Frieza and he felt bad. He said "Even so... It's not enough!" Then he saw something that enraged him. Frieza landed a hit!

Cabba snapped and felt anger. He increased his power and went super saiyan and then electricity flowed into him and he became super saiyan two! He yelled out with rage " Don't you touch her!"

Kefla and Frieza both looked towards his outburst and he flung both his hands together and shot a blast directly at Frieza.

And... And... And... Frieza knocked it out of the way with ease.

Frieza and Kefla looked at Cabba.

Frieza said with anger "Didn't we ban this child from our fight?"

Kefla looked with rage at Frieza.

Goku stood between the two and said " Sorry... He and I are just training!" He looked at frieza and said " Sorry.. I'll keep him out of this..."

Frieza said " Fine. I'm about to crush this girl now!"

Kefla smirked "That was a lucky shot you got there"

Frieza smirked himself and said " You'll see me hit quite a bit more... You see I've started to read your movements now..."

Kefla still smirked and said " Is that so?" and took a stance and said "I guess I'll turn it up a notch!" and she turned super saiyan and smacked Frieza in the face into a rock mountain.

Cabba looked down "I- I can't believe it..." he was shaking and he just couldn't believe it.A lot of emotion hit him.

Goku said " Cabba... You ok?"

Cabba's power grew further and he screamed. His hair grew out long and he felt his powers increase.

Goku said "Wow! Super Saiyan Three!"

Kefla turned and looked at Cabba and Cabba saw AND saw that Frieza noticed. Frieza put his hands together and aimed at Kefla. Cabba put his two fingers to his head and instant transmissioned in front of Frieza. He pushed Kefla out of the way and turned to hit frieza just to be blow away by the blast.

BOOM [again]

Cabba opened his eyes as he felt he was being shaken. He immediately felt pain and hurting. He winced and heard a voice say "Cabba?!" IT was laced in fear and some other emotion. Cabba looked up and saw Kefla. He was about to speak but...

Kefla put her lips to his lips and put her arms around him. Cabba had his eyes wide. Wow!

Kefla finished the kiss and said "Are you ok Cabba? Can you stand?"

Cabba gathered his remaining energy and he stood up with the help of Kefla. He looked her directly in the eyes. She looked away and then...

"Don't you ever do that again!" she turned and yelled at him making him fall down again.

Suddenly Goku came up saying "S-Sorry about that! Oh and Frieza kinda got out of here while you were distracted... Sorry!"

Cabba watched Kefla looking at Goku. At first he though she would attack him but she said instead "It's fine. We'll take care of him later...and We'll spare you for now, but be prepared when we meet for the final match! You're gonna show me how to turn blue. Understand?"

Goku gave a light laugh and said " Sure!"

Kefla said "I- I gotta go... Keep Cabba safe!" and she dashed off as Cabba said "W-Wait!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses are on part 1 and will be next chapter too._

 **Everyone - Hope you all are having a nice Thanksgiving... This is my gift to you all as it is the most popular fanfic I have written.** (Oh and yeah I kinda overpowered Kefla? I mean she is really that strong so it's ok... don't worry though... Read on next time! )

 _ **Make sure to tell me your thought on what you think should happen next and after the Tournament of power, as well as this chapter! Thanks!**_

 **S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S - Let's get this to 200 Reviews!**


	19. Chapter 13 - Part 1

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 _ **Author Note:**_ _Hey everyone. I am finally back after three months. Tomorrow the Universal Survival Tournament ends on DBS. To celebrate I am updating this fanfiction._

 _Also I am writing a Creepypasta called "Marcarita's Desire" and a Yamcha fic called "Yurin Trouble Yamcha". So check my page for those too._

 ** _Song for this chapter/Shout Out to:_** ** _Fernando Cabrera for making another AMV for this fanfiction featuring Kefla X Cabba with the song "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set. You can find a link on my profile. Check it out before reading?_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Part 1**

Dr. Rota hid behind the pile of debris. He looked out as he watched a spiky hair man who looked like an adult version of Cabba beat on a half human, half robot guy wearing a red and black costume. Dr. Rota sighed as he hid back behind the rock. He started to tiptoe from rock to rock as he wanted to avoid a fight from the spiky haired guy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from where the fighting was. Dr. Rota hid behind the nearest rock as he heard the Grand Priest start to speak.

The Grand Priest said "Kahseral of universe eleven has been eliminated by Vegeta." There was a pause as he continued "There are now Ten warriors left. Jiren and Toppo of universe eleven, Katopesla of universe three, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, and Rota of universe six, and Frieza, Vegeta, and Goku of universe seven!"

Dr. Rota smiled. Amazing! He was one of the last ten! He may just win this tournament due to his...

"So you thought you could hide from me!?"

Dr. Rota looked up at Vegeta and closed his eyes.

"Justice! Flash"

Dr. Rota was blown away by the blasts.

Boom! Boom!

Dr. Rota opened his eyes. He scurried up and hid while he could.

S

Cabba stared down at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was Goku.

Goku smiled and said "I wouldn't worry about her. Chi-Chi gets like that too sometimes" He laughed and rubbed his head "And oh boy can she get feisty and hold a grudge!"

Goku smiled "but boy she can really motivate me too!"

Cabba looked at Goku not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Goku got into a fighting stance "Well Cabba, If you excuse me... I think I am ready now!"

Cabba asked "Ready for what?"

Goku said "Ready for Jiren"

S

Kefla walked at a steady pace looking for Frieza. She shook her head. She couldn't stop thinking of Cabba. Why did that kiss happen?

Suddenly she heard some blasts! Was it Frieza?

She ran toward the direction and passed some rocks jutting out of the ground.

She stopped to witness her teammate Dr. Rota being attacked by another guy who looked like a red power ranger.

Kefla quickly got between the two.

" How gungho of you to interrupt our fight!" Said the power ranger.

Kefla looked at Dr. Rota with his head stuck in the dirt. Kale's side of Kefla had helped out but Caulifla's side said "Doesn't seem like much of a fight..."

The power ranger laughed and said "I, Katopesla will defeat you" as he turned golden color.

Kefla instantly barred her teeth and frowned. This guy reminded her of Frieza.

Kefla quickly ran up to Katopsela and hit him in the gut. He fell.

Kefla laughed "...So much for that..."

Katopesla coughed as he slowly got up and backed away. He said "I guess it's time for my ultimate form!" as he turned purple.

Kefla was getting bored so she flung an energy beam at Katopesla... And watched him sail off the edge.

Kefla then noticed Dr. Rota coming up to her saying "That was awesome! We can actually win this! With your power and my..."

Kefla put her hand out and said "I don't have time for this!". She ran off leaving Dr. Rota in the dust in search of Frieza.

S

Cabba looked around for Kefla after Goku headed to fight Jiren. His memory kept flashing back to Kefla kissing him. Was that from Kale... Or Caulifla? What would happen because of this?

Boom!

Cabba could hear a fight going on and went to see who it was...

As he neared he saw Master Vegeta fighting a large guy who was talking about justice.

Cabba felt like Vegeta had this so he kept on looking... He was worried about Kale and Caulifla because that powerful Kefla form had to be putting a lot of stress on her.

S

Kefla crossed past some rocks... She stopped. In front of her was a grey guy who seemed to radiate power... If she couldn't find Frieza she would test her ability on this guy.

Kefla held out her hand and threw a blast at the grey alien.

Pow

Kefla felt the man's fist in her stomach as a red blast glowed she heard "It's over"

Boom!

Kefla felt herself ramming into pillars of rocks as she fell to the ground...

S

Cabba walked on until... "Dr. Rota" he asked.

The doctor jumped in front of him and turned around. He sighed in relief and then enthusiastically walked up to Cabba saying "Cabba! I'm so glad to see you! With your help and my..."

Boom!

"Ohhoho" Came a voice from above. Cabba Froze. Cabba looked up at Frieza who had just eliminated Dr. Rota.

"Quite Sorry! My hand slipped!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

 _Godofwar595 - Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think of this chapter and text me later._

 _SoupSayian - Do you like this chapter?_

 _Itj056 - I definitely try to make my fanfictions exciting._

 _Jss2141 - Kefla, Kale, and Caulifla are the best. Thanks._

 _SSGSS Of Time Drakus - I felt Cabba should have a bit of feature in the tournament too._

 _Strawberry the cat - Thanks for the compliments. You know Frieza is always over confident and arrogant._

 _Steel Scorpion - I probably did miss out on some time to feature the angels and destruction gods._

 _GoHaNViDeLSoN - Thanks! By now you know Goku said "Prodigy" instead of "Protege" on purpose._

 _Yeet - Thanks. Hope you like this chapter._

 _THANS - Ok..._

 _SonAwesome - Yep, it was mean... And I am going to keep the universes separate for now._

 _Alex - The fanfic isn't ending yet._

 _Guest (Jan 4) - Ok..._

 _Guest (Jan 8) - Thanks_

 _Guest (Jan 22) - Updating Now..._

 _Daniel - Ok..._

 _Guest (Feb 20) - I checked it out._

 _Guest (Feb 22) - They won't be in this fanfiction._

 _dandragommc - We can in this fanfic._

 _Guest (Feb 28) He's just supposed to be humorous like Hercule with like the same voice and everything._

 _Guest (Feb 28) Goku Black won't be in this story._

 _CabbaTheHunter - Thank You Very Much for your compliments and enjoying this fanfiction._

 **S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S - Let's get this to 200 Reviews!**

 **Thanks for 70,000 views! Lets get to 100,000?**


	20. Chapter 13 - Part 2 ConclusionEnding

_S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S_

 _ **Author Note:**_ _Hi everyone. I am finally back after another six months. I was taking a break playing Dokkan Battle and watching horror anime. I watched Future Diary and other stuff too - Elfen Lied, Dangaronpa, Shiki, When They Cry, Blood C, Deadman Wonderland, Berserk, Paranoia Agent, Shadow Star Narutau, Experimental Lain, Akame Ga kill, Monster, Another and other shows labeled as "Horror"... But my favorite is Future Diary. I also liked Serial Experiments Lain and I love the full version of the intro song "Duvet" by Boa. I also got a new job [again]. But mainly I was distracted on Dokkan Battle. I have a really good amount of great units and I am over rank 700 now...[So honestly I am just lazy lol]._

 _[Also I am on episode 20 of Kimi Ni Todoke: From Me to You... How could a show be soooo adorable!?]_

Anyways how about I update and put the next chapter up? [To be honest it was hard for me to come up with something and I am tired so I may rewrite this in the future but I want to put this out now so I am going to...]

[EDIT: AND this is a shorter version of the final draft for the Final Chapter... because I wanted to take a break from Fanfiction but you all want me to make an ending so here it is. If I update this with a new chapter it'll be this one but with more in depth details. Otherwise you can add your own polish on the story in your mind...so do please enjoy!]

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Part 2 [Conclusion]**

 _The last members of The Universal Survival Tournament are Jiren of Universe 11; Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza of Universe 7; and Cabba and Kefla(Kale and Caulifla) of Universe 6._

 _Where is Toppo? Vegeta just knocked him off[This version is just anticlimactic] ... and as for his disciple..._

 _Cabba looked up the the malicious and cruel Frieza smirking at him..._

 _S_

 _~In a white looking room Kale and Caulifla faced each other... They had been looking around wondering where they were..._

Caulifla spoke first "Where the heck are we?"

Kale looked down "M-Maybe we lost a- and our universe was erased?"

Caulifla pondered this for a moment " I don't think so..." She felt am odd feeling."It feels like this is a dream"

Kale seemed to think and said " I-I feel we are still connected"

Caulifla frowned "We are still Kefla but we can't get back to the fight? Why?"

Kale said " I guess we are dreaming because we have gotten knocked out?"

Caulifla "Hmm. We'll have to wake up soon or we'll lose!"

~ _Kale and Caulifla looked around and looked around and looked around and couldn't find anyway to wake up and join back into the fight... They finally sat down next to one another. Kale seemed to be thinking and Caulifla sulked until...~_

'Why did we kiss Cabba?" They both asked at the same time. IT was a question out of nowhere.

Kale looked down and said "I like Cabba". She blushed.

Caulifla smiled and laughed " Haha! I knew that... We can read each other's minds you know..."

They looked at each other...

Caulifla went up to Kale.

As Kale looked at Caulifla, Caulifla got closer and...

 _*Kiss*_

Caulifla kissed Kale... Out of nowhere...

Kale blushed and asked "why?"

Caulifla looked down and slightly blushed too " You know... I think we all love each other. You and Cabba and me..." She looked into Kale's Eyes "Maybe if we fused with Cabba we'd be even stronger?"

~ _The room felt like it was radiating. it was just a dream after all so crazy stuff can happen... But in their minds Caulifla and Kale knew that they loved each other and that they both loved Cabba.~_

 _Boom!~_

Kefla opened her eyes. She smiled and closed them to concentrate...She felt the auras around her. She felt Jiren knocking Cabba's mentor out of the arena and continue to fight Jiren. They had massive energies that she felt. Her first thought was to go over and attack them but... She felt another aura of malignancy and...

She opened her eyes and rushed to help Cabba.

S

"Pity...You're a pathetic monkey.."

Frieza was ready to kick Cabba out of the ring when...

~ _Bang~_

S

Cabba had been beaten up so bad and Frieza was about to kill him. He closed his eyes but when he opened them...

Kefla held her hand out and Cabba felt relief flood into him. He took Kefla's hand and she picked him up... and...

~ _Kiss~_

Cabba felt Kefla's lips on his for a moment.

"Dummy..."

Cabba looked at Kefla smiling at him as she said "I told you to be careful..."

As Frieza started to rise Kefla turned and said "You're done with Frieza..."

S

Cabba watched as Kefla and Frieza fought. He couldn't do anything... He was useless... but then...

~ _pop~_

The Earring broke from Kefla and...

IT happened in an instant.

Caulifla and Kale unfused.

Frieza grabbed the girls by the necks.

Cabba ran at them pushed Frieza...

and

they

all

fell off the ring...

S

 _~As Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale fell, they embraced in a hug... As they fell each of them remembered their journey together. The good and the bad. And each of them at the end of their thoughts had only one thought for one another: Love.~_

 _~As Frieza fell he felt like he was in hell again because of the love radiating from the trio next to him~_

 _~Goku and Jiren fought till the end with Goku finally beating Jiren in a close match. Jiren finally accepting friendship and Goku finally mastering Ultra Instinct~_

 _~ As Goku looked at the Super Dragon he wished all the universes back as we all knew he would and so the universes returned. Frieza got restored to life. Jiren and Goku vowed to meet again. All the universes had their enjoyment... And when Cabba, Caulifla and Kale returned they all smiled. Sure Caulifla raged at Goku and Cabba and Kale did that sweat emote from their head but Caulifla then turned and smiled and shared a hug... because in the end the three of them shared a lasting moment and it would be there forever. They were a Love Triangle after all~_

 **The End** **[Until We Meet Again...]**

* * *

 _Edit: I just felt it was time to conclude this story. I do hope you approve. Also I like a bit of an open ending. You can decide what happens next... But be sure to know they all love each other and things work out right... I may make a sequel in the future but who know right now? I have other stories to write and think everything will be ok. Thanks for the journey and nearly 100,000 view and 250 reviews. This is my most popular story and I am really happy. See you next time..._

 _Reader Review Responses:_

 _Guest(Sept 23) - Ok... Then I will update today._

 _Guest (July 30) - I'll update now...?_

 _Guest(July 27) - Make this your favorite Fanfiction!?_

 _Oof - Foo?_

 _Guest(May 14) - Ok._

 _Horn3t-The-Boghi - huh?_

 _CabbaxKeflaForLife - I might make a filler of that later._

 _Guest(April 15) - Ok._

Guest(April 8) - Yes.

 _Guest(March 28) - Do an Android 21 voice? Put it on youtube and link me and I'll give you a shout out._

 _ImmortalMerc - Tell me what you think of this chapter?_

 _GoHaNViDeLSoN - Tell me what you think?_

 _Itj056 - I like keeping fighting scenes light on my part. You all have a job too: Imagination!_

 _JaRoberts251 - Next chapter will answer who Cabba, Kale, And Caulifla end up with._

 _GodJax - I am thinking of making the next chapter the last chapter and maybe have a sequel later in the future?_

 _Fulfilling His Legacy - Thanks for enjoying this story. Maybe you still like it?_

ScumbagVegito - You can imagine that or not.

CauliflaFanboy007 - Thanks. I like the couple too.

ButtPickrMadness - ...

 **S Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW Please! S -**

 **Thanks for 200+ Reviews. Let's get to 300+? Please?**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be out or what to make it about atm. Leave your suggestions in a review.**


End file.
